


Seven Days

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: It's a loan with one condition





	1. Prologue

Title: Seven Days  
Fandom, Pairing: Viewfinder/Yamane Ayano, Asami/Takaba  
Rating: NC-17 (MA)  
Usual warnings and disclaimer apply

Beta: No, sorry 

Originally posted on 23 January 2006

 

A/N: mtarashidango did a cute little doujinshi on Asami/Takaba, that I got this idea. Nothing complicated, just a row of short smuts.

 

Prologue

 

Takaba inhaled deeply. He tried to count to one hundred, however, he stopped at thirty seven. It was no use. He needed it, and he had no other way out. He was kind of… desperate.

He pressed his cell phone, dialing for Asami’s number.

Biting his lower lips as he listened to the connecting sound.

He wished… he wished…

“What’s up?” Asami snapped through the speaker. He sounded upset, Takaba must have interrupted him in the middle of something important.

Shouldn’t he feel flattered that Asami was willing to take his call while he was in the middle of something important?

“Ca-can we meet?” Takaba stammered.

♥ ♥ ♥

It was a few minutes before ten pm when a bodyguard ushered a nervous Takaba to Asami’s lavish office in Club Sion. The moment he saw the double wooden door, Takaba felt like turning around and running away. Surely there was another way, but he just did not have time.

He must have it – like: now. Takaba steeled his heart.

The bodyguard pushed the door, announcing Takaba’s presence. Takaba entered, feeling like entering a gas chamber, ready for his punishment. He kept his eyes on the floor, refusing to look at Asami.

Asami, as usual, was sitting behind his huge mahogany desk, reading a pile of reports, smoking.

“Thanks for sparing some time…,” Takaba spoke up.

“No need for formality, Takaba,” Asami cut in. “Just tell me what do you want?”

Takaba wanted the earth beneath him to open up and swallow him. Asami’s cold voice only made him feel worse. He hated himself now. He hated… Takaba balled his fists.

“Well?”

Takaba slowly lifted his head and forced to look at Asami’s eyes. His stomach churned, and his heartbeat raced. Asami tilted his head, waiting patiently.

“Ineedtoborrowsomemoney,” Takaba blurted quickly, then lowered his eyes again, his heart was pounding so hard, it felt almost painful.

There was silence as Asami blew some smokes, and shifted his reports aside. Takaba breathed slowly.

“How much?” asked Asami.

Takaba lifted his face again. “Three hundred thousand,” he said. “I’ll pay you back.”

Without uttering another word, Asami pulled one drawer of his desk. Slipped his hand inside, and when he pulled it out, he clutched a stack of money. He put the money on the table.

“Here,” he said, after putting his burning cigarette on an ashtray. “Don’t worry about paying me back.”

“No, no, no,” Takaba strode forward. “I’ll pay you back. And I only need three hundred thousand.”

Asami’s lips twitched into a little grin. “If you insist on paying me back…”

“I’ll pay you back,” Takaba took the money from the desk, intending to count it. Gods, one million yen felt so good in his palm. “Three hundred thousand. That’s all I need for this month.”

He almost bit his own tongue for letting the words escape his mouth. Asami already raised one eyebrow.

“What happened? Business is slow?” asked Asami.

“Yes.” There was no use in lying to Asami. He would find out sooner or later. “But I shall have a good contract next month. And I’ll pay you back, if you don’t mind me paying little by little.”

“That’s one million,” said Asami, pointing at the money. “Take them all. And if you insist on paying me back…”

“No!” snapped Takaba. He knew already what Asami was going to say. “I’ll give you the money, in cash. Say: within six month.”

Asami’s little grin widened into a half smile. “What if you can’t pay me back?”

“I will. Six month.”

“There are more exciting ways in paying me back, Takaba,” said Asami.

“I won’t,” Takaba almost gritted his teeth. He wished the money were real. They looked too shiny, felt too crisp in his palm.

“Why don’t I give you another - ” Asami took out some more money from his drawer,” – four million, and you become my toy boy for one week.”

Takaba scowled. “I don’t need five million, and I refuse to be your toy boy.”

“Only seven days,” Asami looked at the calendar on the desk, then checked his watch. “Until Wednesday, next week, ten five pm.”

“I can’t. I’ll have to find some jobs to give you back three hundred thousand.”

“Why, Takaba? If you take the five million, you don’t even have to work for another year. All I ask from you is to stay with me for seven days and do as I say. Seven days. It’s not like –“ Asami shrugged, “- you’ve never done this before.”

“I don’t want to do it anymore. I don’t want to do it for money. It only makes you arrogant knowing that you can buy my body.” Takaba pocketed three hundred thousand, put back the rest on the table, trying hard not to glance at the other four million in front of Asami. “Thankyou very much.”

Asami tilted his head again. Takaba did not wait until the man said something. He turned around and headed for the door.

“Wimp.”

Takaba stopped. He made an effort not to sigh at the insult.

“I didn’t know that you’ve gotten so soft that you can’t take a challenge,” said Asami behind his back. “You might as well stop working as a free-lance photographer and get something like working in a computer shop. Less dangerous that way.”

Takaba spun around, glaring angrily at Asami. “Are you trying to test my courage or something?”

“No need,” Asami shrugged, reaching for the reports again. “I already knew that you’re a wimp.”

“Seven days!” Takaba blurted before his brain could stop him. “No more.”

And Asami gave him the half-smile that Takaba hated so much.

♥ ♥ ♥

tbc


	2. Day One, First Part

Day One, first part

Hence the bet started. And Asami did not waste his time. He called his Duty Manager, informing that he’d call it the night. Then he gestured Takaba to follow him, out of his office. In the rush of obeying Asami’s command, Takaba remembered to snatch the money from the desk and slipped them into his jacket pocket. All five million. His jacket felt terribly heavy with the money inside.

They went in Asami’s car, to Asami’s apartment. Asami did not do anything in the car, too busy making non-stop conversations with his cell phone. Takaba felt relieved somehow, being ignored completely like that. He tried to focus on what was waiting for him in the near future, but shook the thoughts away after some time. Asami was anything but predictable. Well, in his case, whenever it had something to do with him, Asami was very much predictable, so better save the energy he would need very well soon.

The only time Asami talked to him was to offer him some drinks from the small fridge. Takaba refused. He was too nervous to swallow anything. He had crazy goosebumps on his stomach, and he felt like a thousand butterflies were flying inside, making him more and more uneasy.

Then they arrived, and Takaba took a very deep breath, although it was not clear for what. He walked two steps behind Asami, with his eyes on Asami’s back, contemplating the possibility of turning around and running away. However, he had given his words, and he did not have the habit of breaking his promises. Besides, the five million yen was still heavy inside his pocket, a constant reminder of what he had gotten himself into.

He vowed that he would work harder that he did not have to fall so low as borrowing money from Asami.

His heart sank with the click of the door lock.

“Go to the bedroom and take your clothes off,” said Asami coldly as they entered the posh penthouse together. “Wait for me in the bed.”

Takaba only nodded. Keeping his jacket on, he padded across the wooden paneled floor barefooted toward the direction of the master bedroom. Meanwhile, Asami headed for the mini bar at the corner of the living room to fix himself some drinks.

The bedroom smelled nice, Takaba noticed with a tad of surprise in his heart. He focused on trying to guess what scent it was as he shrugged from his jacket, hanging it nicely on the back of a chair, in order to keep the money neatly stashed inside the pocket. Lavender, he decided as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and draped it over his jacket. Must be lavender. What a perfect match with the deep purple color of the bed cover, Takaba thought, his hands undoing the buttons of his jeans. He pushed the jeans down along with his briefs.

He shivered a bit as cold night kissed his bare skin. The heater had just been turned on, it would take some time for the machine to kick in full force. Already Takaba felt his nipples tightened as the temperature. It was rather uncomfortable, and there was only one way to handle it. Takaba quickly approached the bed, pulled the bed cover, and slipped beneath the same purple colored blanket.

“What are you doing?” Asami’s voice startled him. Takaba raised his eyes, wondering when did Asami enter the room, and why didn’t he notice it.

“It’s cold here,” he said.

“Out. Show me your body.”

Pouting, Takaba pushed the blanket away from his body. He sat up, crossing his legs to give Asami a full show of his genitals. His cock shriveled from the coldness. Takaba shot a dirty glare to Asami.

Asami gave him his trademark half smile. “Nice,” he complimented.

Asami, Takaba noticed, had pulled his shirt out of his pants, buttons undone, his well-tone chest barely hidden beneath the opening. His tie was off too, but still resting on his shoulders. He had something in his right hand. He moved closer to the bed and looped the thing around Takaba’s neck.

It was a leather collar.

“You’re going to be my slave for the next seven days,” said Asami, securing the collar. “You’re going to wear this collar whenever you’re around me and you’ll do as I say.”

Why weren’t he surprised that Asami wanted to play Master and Slave? But that did not bother Takaba the slightest. He had gone through the worst with Asami, this could not be worse than that.

“And you’re going to call me Asami-sama,” Asami added.

Takaba gritted his teeth.

“Do I make myself clear?” asked Asami.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes! Asami-sama.”

Asami patted his cheek. “That’s my boy,” he said. “Turn around.”

Takaba obeyed without further words, turning around slowly. Asami took his wrists and bound them together with his silk tie. Takaba did not even bother to try, Asami was very good in making knots, and he would be the only one capable of releasing them later.

He stayed still as he heard movements from Asami. He did not have to guess. When Asami told him to turn around again, he was faced with a naked Asami. He slowly inhaled, suddenly being attacked by that particular reaction everytime he saw Asami like that, whether he liked it or not.

Asami joined him in the bed. He sat crosslegged, propping on a stack of pillows. Takaba kept his eyes on Asami’s, refusing his gaze to fall to the bulge jutting out against Asami’s hips.

“Sit here,” Asami patted his thigh.

Again, a complete obedience. Takaba moved to settle himself on Asami’s laps, carefully positioned himself so their genitals did not touch each other. Asami rewarded him by giving him a little squeeze on the hips that felt like electricity current.

“Tonight you’re going to show me your self-control,” said Asami, his fingers brushing the bangs from Takaba’s face, to enable him to look at Takaba’s face completely. “To see whether you have it or not.”

“Just start already,” Takaba hissed.

“You have seven days of this, Takaba,” said Asami, his palms cupping Takaba’s face. “Better take this slowly one at a time.”

Takaba only bit his lower lips, glancing away. Asami released his face

“Your safe word –“ Asami ran his fingers along Takab’s jaws slowly, going down along Takaba’s neck, ”- is cell. I won’t hurt you, not tonight, but if you think you can’t take it anymore, say ‘cell’. Okay?”

Takaba nodded, although he wanted to tell Asami that he did not need a safe word at all.

“Good. Now we’ll start.” Asami pressed one thumb on Takaba’s nipple, rolling the pink nub hard.

Takaba was quick enough to dig his teeth in his lower lips again, although a faint grunt escaped his throat. Asami smiled.

“I know you’re a slut,” he said, rolling the words slowly in his tongue to match the movements of his thumb. “But pretend you’re not, and have more dignity, okay?”

Takaba wanted to curse, but he settled on giving Asami a dirty scowl.

Much to Takaba’s surprise, Asami did not spend too much time torturing his nipples. Asami took them one by one, rolling them hard until they stood erect, deep pink against the paleness of Takaba’s skin, then he proceeded down. Takaba found himself holding his breath, holding onto the sensations Asami’s fingers brought to his skin, his entire body, trying to remain focused, on what, he did not really know, but he was not going to mewl now, no matter how good it felt.

He almost groaned to find out that by the time Asami reached his cock, he was half-hard already.

“So fast, Takaba?” teased Asami, one finger circling around the root lightly.

“What do you expect?” Takaba blurted, more in attempt to disguise his embarrassment. His muscles had tensed up now, his heart was racing. His body was anticipating something better… more pleasurable… oh, goddamnit, why couldn’t Asami just take his cock and stroke it hard and good like the man always liked to do?

Takaba stifled a yelp when Asami lazily brushed his fingertip across the little slit of his cock. He arched a bit, almost tossing his head backward, but managed to stop before it happened. He was not going to surrender now.

“Remember: cell,” said Asami, fingers now making little circles of Takaba’s balls lightly, driving Takaba crazy with desperation of solid contact.

“I thought you wanted me to hold on!” Takaba snapped a little too loudly, glaring angrily at Asami.

Asami smiled. He pushed his back up to lean his face close to Takaba’s ear. “Good boy, Takaba,” he whispered, his breath teasing the sensitive part behind Takaba’s ear, his voice deep, husky, glistened with lust.

Takaba almost growled in frustration when Asami leaned back again, denying him of the wonderful sensation. He batted his eyelashes. So what if he could not hold on? Would Asami punish him? It was just a game, he did not have to win. It was just for fun, on Asami’s side.

He only wanted… he only wanted…

Takaba bit his lower lip again when Asami slowly wrapped his fingers around Takaba’s cock, covering the whole length, leaving the pink head exposed to the cold air, dripping. Already Takaba felt like his cock stir to harden fully.

Oh gods, he really did not have self-control.

He winced, parting his lips, when Asami began stroking, keeping his pace slow, the way he had been torturing Takaba from the start. Gods, it was good, but Takaba needed it faster, and harder. His balls felt so full and taut, they felt like exploding anytime soon.

“You may moan, Takaba,” said Asami. “Just don’t come until I tell you.”

“Fuck you,” Takaba breathed, his voice cracked already.

“We’ll get to it,” said Asami calmly. “And if you’re good, you’ll get more than you can take.”

Takaba opened his mouth, planning to blurt another curse to Asami, however, what came out was a moan, as Asami clamped his lips around one nipple.

Now he got all the contact he was desperate for, but he did not know why he had to prevent his body from reacting the way they should in order to stop him from coming too soon. He tried to distract himself by thinking about other things, uninteresting things, such as his messy apartment, or the contracts he blew up, however, with Asami’s fingers sliding along his cock smoothly and his tongue lapping the nipple again and again, Takaba’s mind kept on slipping into the dangerous thoughts of having Asami up inside his ass, hard and big, and monstrous and intimidating and… and…

“Faster,” Takaba muttered, almost absentmindedly. He wanted to come so badly, his body shaking with so much want, shuddering with need.

Asami tore his lips from Takaba’s nipple. He glowered at Takaba. Takaba batted his eyelashes, looking at Asami’s eyes with a desperate plea. “Cell,” said Asami.

“Nooooo… faster… Asami… sama…”

Asami tilted his head, his gaze went a few degrees colder.

“Ppppllleease… ahhhh…,” Takaba moaned, tossing his head backward.

Asami snaked his free arm around Takaba’s waist, giving support. But that was not what Takaba wanted…

He only wanted…

“Fuck me… please…,” he breathed. “Asami-sama.”

“My goodness, Takaba, it has only been a few minutes.”

Like hell if he cared that it had only been going on for a few minutes. It felt like forever for him. And forever was not enough. He wanted now. He wanted it five minutes ago.

Why did he have to say ‘cell’ anyway? He did not want to stop, he just wanted to come.

“Asami… Ouch!” He screamed loudly when a smack landed hard on his hip. He locked his gaze on Asami’s, his vision blurred. Asami stopped stroking.

“If you can’t take this, you say ‘cell’, Takaba,” said Asami, wiping Takaba’s sweaty face with his palm.

Takaba took a deep breath. He still did not understand why he had to use a safe word anyway. It was not like Asami was doing something violent.

“But because you haven’t said ‘cell’, we’ll continue,” Asami continued.

Takaba squirmed when Asami resumed.

The second time was worst than before, and Takaba could not stay still anymore. He twisted and bucked, shifting and arching, shoving his hips up in attempt to get Asami to pick up the pace, but to no avail. Sparkles of sensations burned his blood, putting his whole body into fire, so hot, he could not take it any longer, and the word escaped his lips as a desperate wail.

And Asami stopped.

Takaba moved forward, pressing his badly tortured erection against Asami, rubbing them together fast. Asami pulled one pillow from under his back, leaning lower to the bed. Using his knees as his only supports as his chest fell onto Asami’s, Takaba rubbed faster and faster, panting, moaning, begging.

Asami stopped him from making so much noise by kissing him fiercely. Next, his fingers found their way up the crack of Takaba’s ass, they were cool and slick with gel. Takaba released Asami’s lips, and began attacking his jaws, neck and chest. And nipples. Takaba paid special attention to the nipples, sucking them hard, teasing them with teeth.

When he finally opened up, Asami pulled the tie knot to release his wrists.

They rolled over. Asami shifted to put himself into position, and Takaba lifted his legs, resting them on Asami’s shoulders. He was taking a deep breath when Asami pushed into him, in one languorous stroke, squeezing a very loud scream from Takaba’s throat.

Bracing his elbows, Asami looked down at Takaba. Takaba returned the stare as sharply, although he was panting.

“I thought you would never use the word,” said Asami.

But Asami did not give Takaba time to register those words. He bent down to take Takaba’s lips. Mouth fused, bodies connected, Asami took Takaba to ride the biggest waves of pleasure.

♥ ♥ ♥

tbc.


	3. Day One, Second Part

Day One, second part

 

“No. Fucking. Way,” Takaba blurted angrily.

Asami tilted his head. He plucked his cigarette out from between his lips before saying, “Say that again?”

Takaba sighed. “Asami, there is no fucking way I’m going to wear these.” He lifted the bag from an expensive clothing shop that Asami brought back to the penthouse. “Find someone else who will.”

“Asami-sama,” said Asami.

“Whatever,” Takaba snorted.

“It’s only the first day and already you want to break your promise? What kind of a man are you?”

“A man with a dignity,” Takaba snapped. “Look, I don’t care about the promise. I’m through with this. I’ll give you back the money.”

Asami twitched his lips into his trademark half smile. He lifted his hand to Takaba’s face, and before Takaba could shift away, Asami’s hand already stroked his cheeks. “Takaba, Takaba,” said Asami, eyes flickering with amusement. “Do you know what’s the word for someone who backs out from a promise?”

Takaba scowled. “I don’t want to know.”

“Wimp.”

Gods. Didn’t he hate that word as much as he hated the way Asami said it?

“But, Asami…”

“Asami-sama.”

Takaba snorted. “Asami-sama,” he repeated the words with gritted teeth,”I’ll do everything you tell me to do, but not this one. Goddamnit. Do anything. Beat me up, torture me, do the painful things you love so much to do to me. But not this one.”

Asami leaned his face closer to Takaba’s. Takaba held his breath at the attack of Asami’s breath. It tickled. It smelled terribly good. “Oh, I always know that you love the torture very much,” he said, slowly, his voice deep, cold and dangerous. “We’ll get to it later. But right now, you’ll take this. And if you refuse, I’ll get my bodyguards to hold you down and force you. You’ve got fifteen minutes.” He released Takaba’s face, turned Takaba around by his shoulders, and pushed him to the direction of the bathroom. “And don’t forget the collar, I don’t want any troubles.”

With another sigh, Takaba padded to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he walked out scowling, clad in a tanktop and micromini skirt so tight he could not breath in them. Not to mention about the silk g-string panties underneath. It was gross. He looked completely like a slut, especially with the black leather collar around his neck. And what worse than having to wear women’s clothes was – they all came in the color of baby pink. Except for the boots. They were white.

Asami smiled in appreciation at him.

“Now that’s my boy,” he complimented, handing Takaba the overcoat. It was a two shades darker of pink than the skirt and tanktop, and it had fur lining along the hems. Takaba snatched it.

“If it’s a drag party, how come you don’t dress like a drag as well?” asked Takaba, pulling the coat into his body. The coat fell several centimeters above his knees, which was better than the skirt.

“I don’t do skirts, Takaba,” said Asami. “Come on. You’ll love it.”

Takaba walked stiffly behind Asami. The skirt prevented him to walk normally, so did the boots. And the panties gave him uncomfortable feelings. It was like – everytime he moved, he was reminded that he was wearing the skimpy panties around his hips. How did girls survive this?

At least Asami did not force him to wear make-up. Takaba made an effort to comb his hair properly and wash his face thoroughly and shave his underarms and legs, to look more – compatible with the clothes.

He yelped when Asami felt his ass. “Don’t fucking do that!” The brief squeeze left a burning feeling on his ass.

“Can’t help it, you look adorable,” said Asami, with a teasing wink.

Takaba stuck his tongue out to Asami. It was weird to see Asami being playful like that, and Takaba did not like it better than the man’s usual cold and cruel nature. 

They drove in silence in the limousine, Asami spending his time talking to his cell phone as usual. Takaba got more and more comfortable the farther they went. Must be the way the g-string was digging between his butt. He shifted from time to time, sighing, gritting his teeth, and when they arrived, Asami stroked his knee, as he said, ”We’re here.” Asami’s palm left a tingling feeling on the knee, and Takaba suddenly felt wobbly. He grabbed Asami’s arm, tugging tightly, as they walked together to the mansion where the drag party was being held.

To have a mansion like that in Tokyo, one must be very, very rich. Judging from the Victorian style decoration, it was obvious that the owner, or occupant, was a westerner. The party was held in the huge living room, however, the atmosphere stretched to the entry way. Loud music was blasting, techno music. Waiters in red French maid dresses passed around trays of drinks and canapés. Asami took one glass of bourbon and gave Takaba a glass of wine. After sipping it a little, Takaba felt more relaxed. He did not mind at all anymore, that the guests were all men, in women’s clothes. Mostly wore kimono in various styles, they looked like Kabuki actors. Some dressed in elegant Western style dresses. Some had slutty, short dresses and skirts like Takaba’s. All of them were wearing heavy make-up, making it difficult for Takaba to see the real skin. Somehow he had the feeling that he knew most of the faces. He tried so hard not to obviously stare into those faces. 

“Asami Ryuuichi, how nice you can make it here?” A deep but loud voice greeted them, and Takaba saw a huge man in colorful kimono and complicated hairdo. “How come you didn’t wear a skirt?”

“I don’t do skirt,” snapped Asami none to politely, and the huge man made a sissy ‘ooouww’. “But I bring a replacement here, just to keep you happy.”

The big man’s eyes widened in delight. “Oh, how nice. How cute. What’s his name?” He extended his hand, smooth like porcelain, clearly shaved, to Takaba.

“There is no reason for you to know his name,” said Asami. “Feel free to look, but nothing else.”

“You’re still a bastard, Asami,” mocked the huge man again, pulling his hand back. “Come on, better not get you waiting, then. Let’s go.”

As they followed the huge man to wherever he was leading, Takaba put his brain to work hard. He knew that face. He knew. He had seen him before. He had…

Takaba sipped his wine as they entered a corridor. The walls were covered with framed pictures. Takaba almost chocked on the wine.

The huge man was a consul general.

But what made him curious was not why the consul general threw a drag party, but why he met Asami. And he was going to find out. From the front row. Suddenly, Takaba felt extremely happy. Oh yeah, it must be something pretty bad, and tomorrow, he could go to the news office and report everything. Asami would be thrilled. Served him right for making him wear girl’s clothes. Takaba smiled.

They entered a spacious study with huge mahogany desk, leather chair, and a set of sofa. The consular general gestured his chin to the sofa, and Asami dragged Takaba there. Asami lowered to the sofa, pulling Takaba down to sit on his left thigh.

“Such a sweetling,” the consul general sighed in happiness at the sight before he went to the safebox hidden behind a copy of Van Gogh’s painting.

Takaba breathed slowly. Sitting on Asami’s lap while he was wearing girl’s panties was not good for his health. He felt terribly weird. He felt… he bit his lower lip when, as if incidentally, Asami brushed his fingertips lightly along his bare inner thigh. Takaba brought his legs together to make sure that did not happen again.

The consul general pulled a folder from the safebox. He brought it to Asami, opened it on the coffee table for Asami to look. Not certain what to do, Takaba left his gaze fell on the papers, and he almost gasped.

Both Asami and the consul general did not seem to be disturbed by his reaction.

“There they are,” said the consul general, now his voice business-like. “I’m sorry I cannot give you a copy of the pictures or the names. You just have to memorize it. The yakuza is after them. So is your government. But I want them back to Amsterdam in one piece. They will be tried there. Can you do that, Asami-san?”

“That would not be too difficult,” said Asami, leaning back, slipping one cigarette between his lips. He lit it as his other palm moved along Takaba’s thigh.

Takaba gritted his teeth. Did Asami really need to tease him during a business meeting like this? He needed to remember those names on the paper. Gods, this was going to be a big hit of his career.

“Everything you need will be available nine o’clock tomorrow morning,” the consul general closed the folder. Takaba almost screamed. He only got one name right. There were five or six more.

“No worries.”

“Thanks,” the consul general flashed the sassy smile again. “Now, feel free to go back to the party, I have to make some phone calls.”

“I think I have to call this a night,” Asami blew some rings of smoke before crushing the remaining of the cigarette in an ashtray.

The consul general made a disappointed look. “Oooohhh, that’s too bad. He already made the effort to dress that way.”

Asami smiled. “Oh, I’m sure he can’t wait to take them off. So do I.”

The consul general laughed. “You’re a complete bastard, Asami.” He waved. “Have fun, either way.”

They went back to the party, and Asami got another drink while Takaba chose some norimaki. Munching them slowly, he smiled as he looked around. Strangely, he now could recognize some faces beneath the make-up. This was indeed very good. This would be his gold mine. All those politicians, millionaires, celebrities, socialites, and other famous, powerful men – having cross-dressing fetish. Even if his usual news office would not take cheap thing like this, there were tabloids which would. And he would make a fortune out of it.

Another squeeze on his butt brought him back to reality.

“Having a good time, Takaba?” Asami whispered in his ear, his lips brushing Takaba’s earlobe slowly.

“Hell, yeesssss,” Takaba hissed happily.

Asami put his hands on Takaba’s hips and pulled him backward, pressing their bodies together. “Unfortunately, nothing you see here may leave this room,” he said, tongue lapping the back of Takaba’s ear, arms snaking around Takaba’s waist. Takaba let out a soft moan. “Or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

Takaba gritted his teeth. He spun around, glaring angrily at Asami. “So you mean: you made me wear this, and took me here only to look?”

Asami smirked. “Exactly. Doesn’t it give you a victorious feeling that you know something that other people don’t?”

“I hate you!” Takaba blurted.

With that, he stalked out of the room, out of the mansion, to the parking area. He walked so fast that the g-string rubbed across his perineum rather painfully. The front of the silk panties stretched across his genitals, giving him more and more uncomfortable feeling.

Fuck Asami and his connection, he cursed inaudibly. Fuck the drag party.

He breathed heavily.

Fuck these panties.

He spotted Asami’s limousine and walked even faster to the car. The driver opened the door for him and he climbed to the back seat. He quickly pulled the boots off, he could not stand them anymore.

Takaba was in the middle of pushing the panties down when Asami joined him. He ignored them man, and pulled out the piece of silk completely out of his body, dropping it to the floor.

He sighed in relief. Freedom at last.

Gods, he was so horny.

Takaba frowned at the sudden realization. He turned to glare at Asami, and yelled, ”You did this on purpose, didn’t you?!”

Asami gave him a sidelong glance. “What makes you think of that?”

“You- you made me wear this skirt, these panties, knowing very well that it would arouse me.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you could get aroused by those panties. Interesting. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Fuck you.”

“Wait until we’re back in the penthouse, I’ve got things to take care of right now,” said Asami as he lit another cigarette and pulled his cell phone out of the breast pocket of his jacket. The car started to move forward.

Takaba leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, crossing his legs, one on top of the other, keeping the unhappy frown on his face.

When they had passed the first block, Takaba uncrossed his legs. 

Asami was still busy with his cell phone and cigarette.

Another block later, Takaba crossed his legs again. The cold temperature of the car tickled him under the skirt.

Asami did not even glance at him.

Takaba almost groaned in frustration when the car stopped for the red light. Couldn’t they move soon enough? He was getting more and more aroused, sitting next Asami in a skirt, wearing nothing underneath. He wanted to be back in the penthouse as quickly as possible… and… and…

He dug his teeth on his lower lip so hard, it hurt, but it distracted him from imagining things further. He did not want to suddenly go down on his knees in this car and beg Asami to screw him senseless there. Asami would have to wait until they were back in the penthouse.

He jolted when Asami suddenly ran his palm across his thigh, almost letting a moan out of his throat.

“Don’t. Touch. Me,” he hissed.

“I didn’t know that I could make you so horny like that,” teased Asami, stroking Takaba’s knee.

Takaba clamped his lips together. He was not going to give up very easily. That would teach Asami a lesson.

But they managed to proceed without further incident, as Asami went back to take care of things via his cell phone. As soon as the car stopped, Takaba gathered his boots, and panties, and stalked out of the car, crossing the terrace and lobby barefooted as quickly as possible. He planned to ride the elevator alone, however, Asami managed to slip his body between the elevator doors before they completely closed.

Takaba shot him a dirty scowl before looking away. 

They spent the elevator ride in silence, Asami leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Takaba busy calming down the goosebumps on his stomach, wondering why Asami still had not tried anything on him yet, now that they were alone in the seclusion of the small cab. Was Asami trying his self-control again? Was Asami planning something? Well, he’d show Asami that he was not a little slut that Asami always thought he was.

Takaba inhaled deeply, balling the hand that did not carry the boots. He so wanted to touch his sex, to stroke it and calm it down. The elevator was taking taken too much time to go to twenty fifth floor.

They were only at the entry way, when Takaba lost it all. He tossed the boots and panties, then grabbled the lapel of Asami’s jacket and shoved him to the door, pinning the man there with his body. He aimed for Asami’s lips, however, Asami lifted his face, and grabbed a handful of Takaba’s hair. “Bed,” he ordered, cold as usual.

Bed is just too far away, Takaba wanted to protest, but Asami already dragged him by his coat. He lost the coat half-way, and he pulled the tanktop over his head the moment he entered the bedroom.

The skirt was gone afterwards, and Asami threw him to the bed.

“Face down,” Asami snapped again when Takaba was rolling around. “Lift your hips up.”

Takaba buried his face on the sheet, hips high in the air, waiting for Asami. It did not take long until he felt Asami’s weight on the bed, then on his back. Asami was draping his body on Takaba’s, face in the nape of Takaba’s neck, chest on Takaba’s back, crotch on Takaba’s ass, and hand on Takaba’s half-hard sex.

Takaba moaned. Asami squeezed gently.

“Now let’s see how far you can take this,” Asami whispered in Takaba’s ear, his breath ticklish, and the coldness of his tone made Takaba shiver down his spine. Takaba nodded, too excited to say something coherent.

He thought Asami was going to enter him ruthlessly as he sometimes did. But Asami didn’t. He did something worse. He began tracing Takaba’s body with tongue.

Starting from the neck.

Down to his spine.

Very slowly.

His thumb rubbed across the slit of Takaba’s erection as slowly.

Takaba gripped the bedsheet tightly, losing his breath. He moaned with each inch Asami’s tongue went down his spine. He gasped whenever Asami stopped, went up a few inch, and went down again. He knew that he would not last long like this.

“Asami…Asami…nnnngghhh…,” he breathed heavily when Asami took time circling his tongue at the small of his back. He wanted Asami to go down quickly, no, he knew that Asami would never go down. Oh gods, Asami was digging his fingertip into the slit, and he could not decide which one was worse. Takaba moaned some more.

Takaba growled in frustration when Asami unwrapped his fingers from Takaba’s sex. He was so close already. Why couldn’t Asami care about his needs for once, for a change? He inhaled deeply when Asami stroke his inner thigh, suddenly aware of how painful it was the way his erection bobbing hard against his hips.

And Asami went further down, his hands now on Takaba’s hips, gripping tightly.

Takaba held his breath.

He let out a low wail when Asami slipped his tongue between his buttcheeks, touching his hole, teasing the tight muscles with lazy licks. “Oh yes, oh yes, Asami.” Oh gods, he could not believe that Asami really did that, and oh gods, it felt terribly good.

To his happiness, Asami did not pull his tongue to quickly. He fucked Takaba with his tongue for a while, driving Takaba crazier by the seconds, making him even harder, if it could get any harder.

Takaba made a loud ‘aaaahhh’ when Asami stopped and smacked his butt hard. He thought he would come, but he had not.

“You’re getting better,” said Asami, running his palm along the back of Takaba’s thigh. “I have no choice but to give you a proper reward.” Two slick fingers entered Takaba at the end of the compliment.

The reward was a slow fucking that made Takaba think that it was more of a punishment. But it was – oh so good that he could not complain. Their bodies moved together in sync, Asami deep deep inside his body, penetrating him, pounding into him in a pace that took Takaba’s breath away. Asami was breathing heavily, his sweat dripping from his face and neck to Takaba’s slick back, his hand massaging his sex as slowly, as heavenly. Takaba was alternating between moaning, writhing and whimpering, knowing very well that begging and pleading would not get him anywhere.

Then, almost as shocking and fast as a lightning strike, they orgasmed together, pleasure rippling through their bodies, shattering their world into tiny sparkling pieces. Takaba did not even get the chance to moan or cry out, his breath was snatched by the sharp sensation. Next thing he knew, his elbows gave away, and his face hit the pillow.

He was still calming down the aftershock of hard come, when Asami pulled out carefully and rolled him over. Takaba arranged his back into the most comfortable position against the pillows and mattress as Asami kissed him lazily. His knees pushed Takaba’s legs to spread apart widely. The kiss proceeded down to Takaba’s jaws, neck, across his chest where two pink nubs got their turns, down, down to Takaba’s belly button. Takaba inhaled deeply, before gasping sharply when Asami swallowed his flaccid, semen covered cock.

Outside the window, the morning had broken.

♥ ♥ ♥

tbc.


	4. Day Two

Day Two 

“I’m sending my driver back to the apartment,” said Asami over the cell phone. “Get ready. You have ten minutes.”

“What?” Takaba blurted. “Oh, thankyou for the prior notice. You see, if you called me earlier, I’d have time to…”

The line was disconnected. Takaba frowned. Bastard, he cursed under his breath as he put the cell phone down.

Why in the whole hell world that Asami wanted him in Club Sion? Was he planning something ugly again? Takaba sighed. He did not like to go to Club Sion. The atmosphere there was unnerving, with all the high class and too much money scent hanging thickly in the air.

Besides, he did not know what to wear. He managed to go back to his apartment and grabbed some essentials, however, he did not expect having to go to Club Sion that he did not bring his suit. There were only old jeans, shorts and sweat pants to match with old t-shirts and shirts. He assumed that Asami would want him to look decent to enter the club, and it did not mean the pink dress Asami gave yesterday.

Ah, whatever, Takaba shrugged. That’s Asami’s fault. Besides, chances were, he was going to be out of those clothes the minute he entered Asami’s office.

Nine minutes later, he was down in the lobby, wearing old jeans and shirt and sneakers, and the collar, waiting for the limousine to show up.

 

When he climbed into the backseat of the limousine, his eyes caught the sight of a shopping bag on the seat. Judging the Italian brand name printed on it, he assumed it must be Asami’s. He smiled, amused, thinking about Asami going shopping for clothes. Didn’t he just order them and get them delivered to save him some troubles?

“Takaba-san,” said the driver. “Asami-sama said that there’s a shirt for you inside the bag.”

Takaba frowned. “What?”

“There’s a shirt for you inside the bag,” the driver patiently explained as if Takaba was deaf and dumb.

How thoughtful, Takaba scowled. So he really could not let Takaba in his own choice of clothing.

Shrugging, he reached for the bag and slipped his hand inside. He pulled out a black silk shirt, and only by rubbing his fingers against the material, he knew that this was very expensive. Although he did not know how expensive, since he was not familiar with the brand name. Takaba laughed under his breath. 

Oh well, it did not hurt to receive an expensive gift like this once in a time, right? Takaba thought as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Especially considering what he was going to go through soon.

When he was tossing his old shirt into the bag, he caught a glimpse of something else at the bottom of the bag. Curious, he fished it with his fingers.

He frowned to see that it was a pair of silk thong.

He cursed under his breath. Very well, so Asami could not take his choice of underwear as well, that he had to buy Takaba his preferable item.

At least the thong came in black color, not pink.

Takaba pressed the button at the door to raise the glass partition so he could change in private.

Later, as he entered Club Sion, he had to admit that the shirt and thong gave him a good feeling. The shirt wrapped around his body, hugging him like a second skin, soft and comfortable, his old jeans still gave him the feeling of his very own self, while the thong gave him the feeling of knowing something that other people did not. He felt very confident, and… and…

“Asami-sama is waiting in his office,” said the bodyguard who met him inside.

“Can’t I stick around for a bit to have a drink?” asked Takaba playfully.

“Your drink will be delivered to his office,” replied the bodyguard.

“Just make sure it’s not a glass of milk,” Takaba smiled, and sashayed towards the direction of Asami’s office.

Oh gods, he felt so good. No wonder some people were addicted to expensive clothes like this. Maybe he should start investing in those kinds of item.

Asami was talking on the phone when Takaba entered with a big smile etching permanently on his face. Asami gave him a sign to lock the door, which Takaba did obediently. Asami finished his conversation as Takaba turned around.

“Come here,” said Asami, standing up from his huge leather chair, and began shuffling papers, and piled them away, clearing the desk.

“So, what you’re up to tonight?” asked Takaba, mimicking the way models walk on the runway. “Something very, very naughty? Well, you’re very naughty to want to do this in your office.”

“I did this to you in my office before,” snapped Asami, glaring at Takaba, shrugging from his jacket. “Now get your ass here.”

“What’s up? What’s the rush?” Takaba slipped his body between Asami and the desk, almost squirmed at the attack of the scent of Asami’s nice, expensive perfume. “What’s so important that you can’t do this in the peace of your penthouse?”

“Because it’s Friday night and I’d rather not leave the club on Friday night,” said Asami, hands on Takaba’s hips, and in one swift movement, he hauled Takaba up to sit on the desk.

“We can always do this in the morning,” Takaba circled one of Asami’s buttons with fingertips.

Asami gave him a cynical smirk. “You wish.” And he tore the button of Takaba’s jeans away, making Takaba gasp a little.

Somehow Takaba managed to toe his sneakers off, and threw them away. Asami was already halfway pulling his jeans down, along with the thong, and socks. Takaba pulled Asami’s tie, knowing very well that Asami would want to tie him down with it.

Wrong. Asami used the thong to bind Takaba’s wrists together. Takaba scowled. “Can we get over with this tying thing for once?” he asked. 

“Maybe,” said Asami, working on the buttons of Takaba’s shirt and his own. When the task was completed, he smacked Takaba’s hips gently. “Lie back, lift your knees up.”

As if Takaba needed to be told about it.

Takaba put his back on the desk, spreading his knees and lifting them up. He brought his tied hands above his head, resting them on the desk as well. He breathed slowly, eyes on the ceiling, as sensation of being naked - half naked - in a place he was not supposed to be naked began filling him inside. His cock had started to feel tingled.

“Don’t I get a kiss first?” he murmured.

What he got was two fingers, slick with cool gel, rubbing up the crack of his ass. Takaba held his breath, closing his eyes. “Oh gods,” he breathed when Asami moved his fingers inside out slowly, intensifying the sensation. “Oh. gods.” Takaba bucked his hips a bit to make him more comfortable.

As much as Takaba thought that Asami was in a rush, the man took time fingerfucking him slowly. Takaba tried not to make too much noises, considering they were in the office. However, each time Asami rubbed across that special part that sent sparkles all over his body, he had to moan. Sometimes it was a stifled one, sometimes Takaba just to let it out quite loudly.

Asami did not say anything about it. He kept on boring into Takaba’s eyes with his cold, sharp, darkened stare. He did not touch any other Takaba’s body parts, his other hand was on the desk, next to Takaba’s hips, and Takaba felt right now, he would do anything to have that very hand to touch his hardening cock.

Maybe if he asked nicely…

“Aaaa… Aaassaaaamiii….,” he tried to gather what he needed to say in his brain.

“Asami-sama,” snapped Asami.

“Aaahhhh,” Takaba jolted when once again Asami brushed his sweet spot. Oh damn, what was he going to say? He batted his eyelashes, looking at Asami from under the long bangs that had started to get damp. “Nononono…,” he blurted when Asami pulled his fingers out.

Asami leaned down, smiling at him, he looked like a predator that was going for a final kill of his prey. “Don’t worry, Takaba. I’m not planning to try your patience tonight. I’m just going to get what my money is worth.” He gently pushed Takaba’s legs further apart. Takaba’s erection jutted out against his hips, bobbing hard, dripping. “Nice,” Asami whispered, fingertips running along the length very slowly and lightly, the sensation taking Takaba’s breath away.

“Mmmnnn,” Takaba purred at the back of his throat. Oh yes, he could have that forever, he could not wait until Asami took him into his fist and stroked him.

But that did not happen. Asami put one hand on Takaba’s hip, fumbling with the zipper of his pants with the other. Takaba lifted his head a bit, trying to get a glimpse, but Asami coldly told him to lie back. Takaba obeyed, biting his lower lips.

But he could not help smiling when he felt the tip of Asami’s cock was pressed on his opening. Oh yes, he could not wait to have it inside him, to do the same thing Asami’s fingers did just now, only harder and more intense. Asami took hold of his hips with both hands now, and without warning, he pushed his way in completely, in one hard stroke and Takaba screamed to the ceiling.

When he had gotten over it, he shot Asami with a dirty glare.

“I’m glad I insisted to make this room sound-proof,” said Asami without a smile.

Takaba scowled, but only for a second. The next second he winced and squirmed and moaned as Asami began pounding him, one hand digging hard into his hips, another hand holding onto the edge of the desk above Takaba’s head tightly, picking up his pace from the start. Takaba lifted his legs up, resting them on Asami’s shoulders, crossing ankles behind Asami’s head. His blood suddenly flowed faster, thick with pleasure, hot, steamy, snatching him from the real world and dragging him into the maddening spiral of sexual madness.

So.damn.good.

It took him a while until he forced his eyes open to look at Asami, looking straight into a pair of gold colored orbs that reminded him to a glass of sparkling champagne. Although it was clear that the man was panting, Asami did not show any expression than the usual cold mask he wore most of the time, his eyes boring into Takaba’s like a pair of hawk eyes. His lips were set into a tight line, oh how wish Takaba to taste those lips, and the tongue inside… and… and…

The telephone on the desk went off.

Asami did not miss a beat. Keeping on pounding Takaba, he picked up the handset, as Takaba bit his lower lip to stop him from making any sound. Asami did not say any greetings, he only listened to the handset, then he said, “I’ll be right there.” And he put the handset down. Takaba opened his lips, in attempt to say something, but Asami increased the frequency of his depths and once again, Takaba fell into the deepest layer of his own pleasure.

Asami stiffened when he ejaculated, it hit Takaba as a surprise that he gasped sharply. But Takaba did not come, he was still hard and throbbing, but he was too taken aback to beg Asami. He only breathed slowly as Asami spurted into him.

“I’ll be back,” said Asami as he finally pulled out carefully, and that snatched Takaba from his dream.

“Nononono, Asami… I haven’t…”

“We’ll do it again later,” Asami tucked his spent cock inside his pants after wiping it quickly with several sheets of tissue, zipped them up, and reached for his jacket.

“At least untie me!” blurted Takaba as Asami strode towards the door, fumbling with his tie.

Asami glanced at him and gave him a half smile. “It won’t be fun that way, Takaba,” he said.

With the sound of the door shut close, Takaba yelled out a string of obscenities at Asami.

But that did not satisfy him the slightest. He was still hard. And throbbing. He pushed his body up into a sitting position, sighing deeply. Damn Asami, he thought as he brushed his sweaty bangs from his face with his bound hands. He stared at the silk cloth for a while. How did Asami make that into a tight knot that would not break? Was there anyway to break it? Takaba tried to find out. He bit several parts to loosen it a bit, but it stayed tight and unbreakable.

Takaba sighed again.

Oh gods, how he hated to be left in this cold room without his clothes on. Granted he still had the shirt, but that did not really count.

He lifted his legs onto the table, sitting cross-legged on the expensive wood, placing his hands on his ankles. His gaze fell on his cock.

Maybe… maybe…

No. Takaba dug his teeth on his lower lip again, shifting his gaze away from his erection.

But he was desperate. And he did not think Asami would mind him jerking off. He should’ve known that if he left Takaba there while he was fully hardened, Takaba might take the chance.

But it wouldn’t be fun that way, would it?

Takaba scowled. This whole thing was not supposed to be fun for him in the first place. For him, it was only a bet. It was Asami who would take all the fun. And even if Takaba made himself come now, he would have no trouble getting himself hard again, would he? Or else, Asami would find a way.”

Takaba cursed himself for being indecisive.

Why did Asami have to go without getting him to come first anyway? He allowed himself to come, why couldn’t he do the same to Takaba? He knew very well that it would not take too much effort.

The door was opened and shut and locked. Takaba refused to check who it was. He did not care. Besides, who else could that be? He did not think anybody could enter this office freely.

Asami put two crystal flutes on the desk, then worked on opening the champagne bottle he brought back with the flutes to his office, his gaze fixated on Takaba.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Asami after the lid popped open and foam overflowed from the bottle.

“That you’re a bastard,” replied Takaba.

“You’ve known that since a long, long time ago,” said Asami, pouring champagne into the two flutes. “What makes you so surprised?”

Takaba scowled at him.

Asami brought one of the flutes to Takaba’s lips. Takaba parted his lips, allowing the cold, stingy liquid to fill his mouth. The warmth it created once it was inside his body calmed his down. He swallowed half of the flute’s content before Asami pulled it back and set it back on the table. He picked his own.

“Let’s continue, I’m sure you can’t wait any longer,” he said, after finishing his champagne.

Takaba unwrapped his legs, but Asami caught his ankles and guided his feet to the edge of the desk. Then Asami pulled him forward a bit by his hips, and brought his arms to over his head to rest on his shoulders.

Takaba held his breath, staring into Asami.

Asami kissed him, one hand stroking Takaba’s cheeks. Takaba parted his lips, letting Asami’s tongue to enter his mouth as deeply as he wished to. Asami tasted of champagne and tobacco, Takaba rubbed his tongue against Asami’s, savoring the feel of velvety surface, before surrendering into Asami’s mouth.

He gasped when Asami touched his erection. When did exactly Asami release his cheeks? But that did not matter, did that? Takaba deepened the kiss as Asami began stroking him in earnest.

♥ ♥ ♥

tbc.


	5. Day Three

Day Three 

 

“Where are we going?” asked Takaba when the car started to move.

“You’ll know when we get there,” replied Asami, already lighting a fresh cigarette.

Takaba pout. “What is this? Somekind of secret?” Asami must be up to something, otherwise, he would not insist Takaba on wearing clothes of his choice. Although, his choice for tonight was kind of cool. He bought Takaba a pair of black suede pants, very right but very soft against the skin, the waistband fell a few inches below Takaba’s bellybutton. They came with a body-fitted cashmere turtleneck, also black, the hem fell right along the waistband, and a pair of military boots.

“It’s more fun that way,” said Asami as he took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. That ended their conversation, and the rest of the trip was spent in silence. 

Takaba wasted the time by looking out of the window, as he leaned back, arms crossed over his chest. He paid attention on the street, the things along the street, the buildings, the shops, people. He knew they were heading Shinjuku. They came to the part of Shinjuku where most popular bars were located, and finally pulled up in front of one.

Takaba grinned.

“Are we really going there?” he asked, feeling so excited his heart was going to explode his chest.

“Yes,” Asami nodded.

Takaba quickly got out of the car. His grin grew wider as he looked at the building in front of him. Club East was actually an old hang-out place, however, lately, it went through a major renovation, and lately, it’s been getting more attention. The club was especially busy on Saturday nights like this, with quite a long queuing line in front of the door. Perhaps, the poster of the night’s theme - Feathers – featuring half naked men and women wearing cabaret-like costumes with sequined g-strings and bras and lots of feathers, helped luring more people to come and pack the place too.

Frankly, Takaba did not think that Asami took him here to hang out, have some drinks, and dance. He must have something else to do in this place. But Takaba did not care. As long as he got to get into the club. He had never been there. The club seemed to be very exciting.

He tried not to get surprised when Asami did not go to the end of the queuing line, but went straight to the door. People glared at them, Asami ignored them, and for once, Takaba was glad that Asami had three bodyguards to cover them. On the other hand, the club’s bodyguards could not hide their surprise when they saw Asami approaching. They straightened up, stiffening, but did not do anything until Asami reached them.

“Asami-sama,” one greeted him politely. “It’s truly an honor to have your visit.”

“The honor is mine,” said Asami with tight lips. “Can you kindly tell Yasuo-san that I’m on my way to his office? Sorry for not making an appointment first.”

Of course. What else Asami would be here for but to meet the owner of the club?

“I’m sure Yasuo-sama is very delighted, Asami-sama,” said the bodyguard. He shifted to give Asami room to pass. “I’ll escort you.”

“Thanks,” Asami nodded.

And they entered, walking pass the security point where people got checked for weapons, cameras, cell phones with camera, suspicious amount and type of drugs, and other dangerous and prohibited things. Takaba almost felt sorry for them. But it was a common thing to do in a high-class club. Discretion was what got this kind of club going, and they took no risk on that. 

The main room of the club was every bit one expected from a popular club. It was packed and jammed with people, full of loud, banging music, and the air was thick with the smell of alcohol, smoke and sweat. There were dancers on cages and on little podiums, and expected, they had cabaret-like costumes on, with lots of feathers, big and colourful. Takaba grinned so widely, his face hurt. While the theme did not entice him the slightest, to finally get inside the club made him very happy.

“Are you coming or are you staying here?” asked Asami, leaning so close to Takaba to talk to his ear, his breath tickled.

“I’ll stay,” said Takaba. He could use sometime to look around. He already recognized some famous face.

“Then don’t do anything stupid,” warned Asami. “I’ll be right back.”

Takaba nodded confidently, shoulders moving already with the beat of the music.

Asami and his bodyguards followed the club’s bodyguard to the stair across the room. Takaba went to the bar, and ordered beer. The bartender looked at him curiously, as if he did not believe that Takaba was legal to take alcohol. Takaba pouted to him, and a bottle of beer was served a few moments later.

Gods, he thought, swigging the beer down his throat. Wait until the boys hear about this. That would totally knock them down.

Takaba leaned at the bar counter, taking in the sight of the club, observing. There was a show on the stage at the far end of the room, but he was not really interested. He paid more attention to the crowd, having fun to guess the name behind the face. Nothing was unusual. He could not make a big hit news just by reporting that such and such people went to Club East. He needed something better.

He laughed. He was not here to chase after a news. He should just enjoy himself, until Asami came back to collect him, which would not take very long, he believed.

Takaba was turning around to ask for another bottle of beer, when he realized it. He turned back, eyes darting to one of the cages where a young man was dancing sensually, and he gasped. Not in shock, but more in excitement. Even if the young man was wearing a mask that covered half of his smiling face, Takaba recognized him. That was the heir of Uemura family, one of the richest, powerful and respectable conglomerate family in Japan.

Takaba did not care what he was doing there, doing the part of a strip dancer in a club. But the fact that he wore a mask convinced Takaba that this was not something he would want people to know about. Not especially his family. It seemed that people was oblivious about that. Whatever. This could be a knock out news. Takaba could imagine the headline: “UEMURA HIDE STRIP DANCING AT CLUB EAST”. That would bring a shock to the whole country. Takaba grinned again. He could make a fortune by selling that piece of news alone.

But his grin was replaced by a scowl a moment later. He did not have his camera. How could he sell a news if he had no prove that Uemura Hide was there? Nobody would believe him. Taking a deep breath, Takaba put his hand on his hip, and he felt something inside his pants pocket.

Takaba felt his heart jump to his throat when he realized what it was. His cell phone. It had a camera. The bodyguards did not search him because he entered with Asami, thus he retained the possession of the gadget inside the club. Gods, he could not believe his luck. It was illegal, of course, to take pictures inside the club, however, he would be careful enough. He had lots of exercise in this field already. He tore away from the bar counter, and parted the crowd to get close enough to take Uemura Hide’s picture.

Nobody paid attention to him, which was good. He looked around to make sure that the bouncers were not looking, then yanked out his cell phone, lifted it high enough to put Uemura Hide in the lens and pressed the button to capture the picture. He took a couple. Feeling victorious, he slid the cell phone into his pocket again.

He turned around to see two bodyguards were making their ways to get him. The looked very angry. Takaba laughed, feeling adrenalin high. He did not wait for the bodyguards to reach him, he quickly ducked his way out, contemplating his options to escape as all doors must have been guarded right now to keep him from running away with the cell phone. Takaba had the feeling that these bouncers would not care that he came here with Asami, and if they did, Asami would be the one to punish him for breaking the rules.

But he did not make it his business to take illegal pictures if he did not know how to get away. So far, only Asami succeeded in capturing him, and these bodyguards were not Asami. With a few tricks, Takaba slipped out of the door, under their noses, and he ran away, laughing, weaving his way through the dark, confusing labyrinth of Shinjuku alleys. He came out of an alley just as a bus was stopping, and he got in. The bus drove away from Shinjuku.

Takaba grinned as looked out of the window, the scene of Shinjuku’s night life getting farther and father behind him. Freedom at last. Freedom from the angry bodyguards. Freedom from Asami. And if he could sell the pictures for a fortune, he would be free forever.

Takaba took out the cell phone to check the precious pictures, smiling as he did so. The pictures came out very clearly. There was no mistake that it was Uemura Hide behind the mask.

He stared at Uemura Hide’s face, wondering what was the reason behind his action. Why someone as respectable as Uemura Hide wanted to do that? He looked genuinely happy. Perhaps that was something he really loved to do. Or, perhaps he was trapped in a bad debt and had to pay it by becoming a strip dancer. However, whatever it was, he might not wish it to be disclosed to the public.

Takaba suddenly felt bad. He was not into gossips. If he did, he did not have to scrap for money to make ends meet, doing what he did right now. And if Uemura wanted to do that, that was not for Takaba to take advantage of.

Besides, there was no guarantee that newspaper offices would pay highly for this piece. And then what? Asami would still be angry and punish him. He could always run away with Asami’s money, but Asami would find him eventually, and the punishment would be more severe. And he stayed a wimp for rest of his life. Hardly worth it for just five million yen.

Takaba sighed. He hated it when his conscience got in the way between him and a better life.

When the bus stopped, Takaba got out, crossed the street, and took another bus to Asami’s apartment.

Asami opened the door, he had replaced his business suit into black, silk chamber robe, smoking. He did not say anything, he simply walked back to the living room, leaving Takaba to close and lock the door. The man sat back down on the sofa in front of the TV set, CNN was running on the screen. After taking his shoes off, Takaba stood nervously, staring at Asami. A calm Asami was never a good news.

But Asami did not do anything, but watching the TV. Takaba could not stand it any longer. Better get this over with quickly.

“Well?” he called out.

Asami glanced at bit. “Well, what?”

“Aren’t you going to punish me?” Takaba asked.

“What for?” asked Asami, his eyes did not leave the TV screen.

“I don’t know. For taking illegal pictures. For running away from you.”

“How do you want me to punish you?”

“Whatever way suits you. Tie me up, beat me up, fuck me dry, I’ll take them.”

Asami made a little snorting sound from his nose, but he got up anyway. “Bend over the dining table.”

Takaba took a deep breath. Of course, Asami would love to spank him. But he’d take it like a big boy. So Takaba went to the dining table, and did as Asami told him, bending over the table, waiting for Asami who disappeared to the bedroom.

Takaba did not try to move when he felt Asami approaching him. But he almost jolted a bit when Asami placed his palm on the exposed small of his back. Asami leaned over him, his lips almost touched Takaba’s ear.

“A friend gifted me with this whip once,” Asami said slowly, his voice deep and dangerous, his warm breath ticklish on Takaba’s skin. Takaba held his breath, his heart had started to race, and he could feel goosebumps on his stomach. “Never knew that I would one day put it to a good use.”

“I’m surprised that you had not used it at all,” Takaba blurted.

“Oh, you know me. I like to save the best for…,” Asami ran his palm along Takaba’s hips, then moved to the front of the pants, ”for the best.”

“Just get on with it.”

“Why, Takaba? You really have to learn to be patient,” whispered Asami, his fingers fumbled with the zipper of Takaba’s pants.

What’s to be patient about being punished? But Takaba did not get to voice it out, he gasped softly when Asami slipped his hand inside his pants to fondle his sex. Gently. Stroking through the fabric of the thin, filmy thong he was wearing beneath the leather. Behind him, Asami straightened up, and pressed his crotch against Takaba’s ass, rubbing up and down as slowly as the stroke. Considering that Asami only wore a thin robe, Takaba could feel the man’s bulge pushing through his briefs.

“Feeling good already, aren’t we?” Asami whispered again, and Takaba almost growled when the man pulled his hand out. “That’s good. It will make everything all the more interesting.”

Takaba gritted his teeth.

Asami slowly pushed Takaba’s pants down, along with his thong, his hands roaming on the surface of Takaba’s butt, squeezing here and there. Takaba cursed under his breath to realize that he had gotten hard – half-hard – just by simple ministrations.

He made a loud “aarrgh” when Asami’s hand landed hard on one of his butt. The sudden blow almost snatched his breath away. Takaba took a deep breath. It stung, but Asami rubbed the part gently, calming him down.

“Excited already, Takaba?” teased Asami. “I thought you’ve gotten better.”

Another slap prevented Takaba from giving Asami a piece of his mind. He jolted forward, his groin hit the edge of the table rather painfully, but he clamped his teeth on his lower lip quickly enough to stop him from yelling.

He dug his teeth harder into his lip when yet another blow landed on his ass, this time, it was not Asami’s hand, but the handle of the whip. It did not sting as bad as Asami’s hand, because the handle was padded and covered with soft leather, but it felt – inhuman.

However, Asami did not give Takaba time to think. The first one was followed by another in a very short interval, then another and another, only the handle, never the whip. Takaba gasped, but trying hard to hold on. Asami alternated in the strength of the blow and the area, making sure he did not hit one place twice. At one point tears trickled down from the corner of Takaba’s eyes. But it took a while until he really broke, and moaned. Yes, he moaned, not screaming, but moaned, he was aware of it, but could not stop it.

Asami stopped, and Takaba could almost feel him smiling victoriously at his back.

“Good boy, Takaba,” Asami tossed the whip to the floor. He leaned closer again, pressing his bulge on Takaba’s abused butt again, and snaking his arm around Takaba to take Takaba’s erection, one hand smoothening along Takaba’s bruised butt. 

Takaba held his breath as Asami began stroking him gently, aware very well that he had gotten completely hard. That could not be from the spanking, could that? But the stingy sensation sparked his nerves to live. Plus Asami’s hand felt good, both front and back. Takaba shoved his hips backward to press closer to Asami, clamping his lips together to stop any sounds from escaping his throat, as he lost himself in the pleasure.

He sighed when Asami again let go of his sex. He really could use a good hand job right now. 

Asami stepped back, pulling Takaba up by his arm, and turning him around. “On your knees,” he said.

Takaba obeyed, but keeping his eyes on Asami’s. Asami gave him the half-smile, stroking Takaba’s hair with one hand, as his other hand pulled the belt of his robe off. Takaba did not wait for Asami to shift the front part of the robe open, he did it for Asami. The moment Asami’s sex came into view, Takaba took it in his mouth, sucking gently, rolling his tongue around the read, swallowing the precome then pulled it out to lick around the root, and the balls. Asami massaged his scalp gently, encouraging him, and Takaba slid Asami’s sex inside his mouth again, sucking as his fingers stroked the monstrous length. The bigger Asami got inside his mouth, the more Takaba wanted it up his ass. It seemed that he could feel the pleasure of getting penetrated right now. He was practically purring at the back of his throat.

He had not had enough, he wanted Asami to come in his mouth, but Asami grabbed a handful of his hair, and pulled his head back, and he had to once again release Asami’s cock. “Enough,” said Asami. “Go to the bedroom.”

Again, Takaba obeyed. He pushed his pants and thong off his legs completely, and pulled the turtleneck over his head as he headed for the bedroom. He meant to sit on the bed, waiting for Asami, however, as soon as his butt touched the soft cotton sheet, he jumped up again. It stung – kind of.

He waited for Asami, standing up, holding his arms around his body, trying to get warm in the cold night air. He wanted to wrap the blanket over his shoulder, but the memory of how the cotton felt on his bruised skin made him wince.

Asami showed up some minutes later, smoking, shrugging his robe as he walked into the bedroom. Takaba took a deep breath. Goosebumps attacked his stomach again, and his cock twitched in anticipation of what Asami had in mind to do to him.

Asami crushed his still burning cigarette in an ashtray. “Missing me already?” he teased as he reached for Takaba’s face.

A kiss swallowed Takaba’s reply, hard and deep. Takaba parted his lips, sliding his tongue out to Asami’s mouth, knowing very well that Asami loved sucking on it. Asami did, welcoming the flesh with a gentle massage with his own tongue, before taking them into his mouth.

Takaba breathed heavily, and snaked his arms around Asami’s neck. He pressed his body to Asami’s, pressing their genitals, and rocking their hips together. Asami lowered his hands, snaking one around Takaba’s waist, and with the other, reaching out for the tube of lube on the night stand.

Takaba jolted a bit when Asami rubbed some cool gel across his butt. He broke the kiss, breathing slowly. The cool gel stung the way the cotton sheet did, but after sometime, it eased off, and Takaba felt better. He reached for Asami’s neck again, resuming the kiss.

Asami pulled him to the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed, arranging Takaba to sit on his lap. Takaba took time to suck some air into his lungs, kissing Asami’s neck and nibbling on his jaws as he did so. Asami closed his lips around Takaba’s left nipple tightly, and once he got Takaba’s attention to that particular part, he rubbed two gel-covered fingers up the crack of Takaba’s ass. Takaba gasped, almost biting Asami’s neck.

First, Takaba had it with his face down, buried in the pillow, which did a good job stifling his moans and whimpers. Asami went slowly, as if afraid to make the bruise worse if he moved too fast. Frankly, Takaba wanted it harder and faster, but he knew that he had just to be patient with this. Still, it did not take long for him to ejaculate, gods, but how could he hold it when he had Asami’s hand stroking him in all the right way? It was a miracle that he did not come the moment Asami began stroking him. Asami stopped moving when Takaba splashed hot white seeds into his fingers, waiting patiently, kissing Takaba’s shoulderblades in bits and pieces. After Takaba had oversome the aftershock of orgasm, he pulled out, and rolled Takaba over. Takaba lifted his legs onto Asami’s shoulders, as Asami took a strong grip on his hips, and he gasped sharply, clutching the bedsheet tightly, as Asami re-entered.

♥ ♥ ♥

When they finished, they did not fall asleep right away. Asami pulled the crumpled blanket up, and lit a fresh cigarette from the nightstand. Takaba snuggled next to him, his back on Asami, sharing the same blanket, but he had his eyes fixated on the pattern of the wallpapers.

Then it struck him.

Asami never asked about the cell phone, or the picture.

That led to a question: what did he punish Takaba for?

Takaba scowled, feeling stupid suddenly, knowing that he once again had made a wrong assumption. 

♥ ♥ ♥

tbc


	6. Day Four

Day Four

 

“Rise and shine, Takaba.”

Takaba grunted. He was still tired and very sleepy. Why did he have to wake up now? He could use a couple more hours of sleep, or better: a whole day of sleep. He felt like he was just run over by a truck.

Something fell on his face, and Takaba flung his eyelids open completely, glaring daggers at Asami. Asami, standing naked at the side of the bed, hands on hips, gave him that half-smile that Takaba hated so much.

“Who’s dying?” snapped Takaba, pushing his body into a sitting position, reaching for the thing that Asami threw to his face. “Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else already? Doing whatever dirty business you had for the day?” Takaba brought the thing up to his eyes, and frowned to find that it was leather straps.

“I don’t work on Sundays,” said Asami as he crawled to the bed. “Unless it’s an emergency. I’ve decided that you need to practice on your self-control again today and we have a whole day to do that.”

Takaba pouted. He was not looking forward to be tied up in bed all day long. “I’ll take a bath first,” he moved to climb out of the bed. Asami grabbed his knee. “I stink, just in case you haven’t noticed it already.” He did stink, and sticky, with a mixture smell and remains of sweat, semen and sex.

“You smell nice,” said Asami, lying on his back on the bed. “And because you’re going to get messed again up soon anyway, you might as well take a bath later. Kind of: savingthe hot water.” He pulled Takaba to sit on his stomach. “Now be a good toy boy and do as I say.”

“Yes,” Takaba lowered his eyes, refusing to look at Asami in the face, but he scowled when he caught the sight of Asami’s morning erection, matched with his own. Takaba cursed under his breath. Didn’t he just spend a night having at least three orgasms? How come he had another erection already? He blamed his to his young age. And Asami’s on his stamina.

“Yes what?” asked Asami, his fingers brushing the bangs that fell on Takaba’s face.

“Yes, Asami-sama,” Takaba gritted his teeth.

“Come on, Takaba. It’s the fourth day,” said Asami, fingers now stroking Takaba’s thigh. “You should have gotten used to it already. Besides, there are only a couple more days left in this bet, you might as well entertain me when there is still time.”

“Yes, Asami-sama,,” snapped Takaba, his patience growing thinner as he felt his erection getting even harder just from being side to side with Asami’s.

Asami rubbed his palm along Takaba’s thigh. “Good. Now tie me up with the straps.”

Takaba was too shocked with the order that he spent some good second staring at Asami with widened eyes and parted lips. Asami? Wanted him to tie the man up with the bed? Was he out of his mind?

A hard spank on his hip made him yelp and effectively brought him back to reality. Takaba reached for the straps. 

It took him some time, and some instructions from Asami, to understand how to use the straps. There were wrist straps, connected to each other by a short metal chain. Each wrist straps had long belts attached to it. Asami told him that he should hook the other end of the belts to the bed legs as there was no railing on the head of the bed. Then there were ankle straps with long belts, which should go to the bed legs as well, and when Takaba had finished with the straps, Asami lay spread-eagled in the center of the bed. The straps were very tight, he would not be able to move even a milimeter.

Takaba made an attempt not to grin smugly, but, oh, Asami looked delicious like that.

“Now what?” he asked, knowing very well that there must be a catch of each of Asami’s tricks.

“Do whatever,” Asami answered. “To arouse me.”

Takaba chuckled in disbelief. However, judging by the look of Asami’s morning hard-on, it would not be too difficult.

“Okay,” Takaba climbed to sit on Asami’s crotch. With his eyes, he scanned Asami’s body. For someone who spent more time sitting behind the desk reading reports, Asami somehow managed to keep his body well-maintained. He was nothing but steely muscles, well-sculpted, like a Greek god. Takaba wondered if Asami went to the gym or fitness center at all, or whether he did any kind of sports. He had never seen Asami doing that.

He also had never seen Asami getting too excited during sex. He was aroused, yes, he was passionate, yes, but he did not do things like panting or groaning or moaning like Takaba did a lot when Asami fucked him senseless. His breath stayed even, he rarely perspired, and the only thing that showed that he was excited was his erection.

Takaba wondered whether Asami’s erogenous areas were as sensitive as his. Or whether Asami had any erogenous area at all. His gaze fell on Asami’s small nipples. Nice nipples. The color was dark pink, a nice contrast to his pale skin. He reached for the nipples.

”I want to see how long you can do that before you start begging me to fuck you,” said Asami just as Takaba touched his nipples with fingertips.

Takaba blinked, then frowned, then scowled, staring at Asami.

The bastard, he cursed under his breath.

“What makes you so sure?” he asked, retracting his hand and shifting his position. He started to feel uncomfortable with his cock pressing on Asami’s. It felt like, Asami’s monstrous cock was teasing his smaller one.

Asami smirked. “I’d say, you wouldn’t last in fifteen minutes. Or less.”

“Fifteen minutes is a bit understated,” said Takaba, gritting his teeth.

“I’m being generous.”

“I’ll make you come in five minutes, then I’ll leave you like that,” said Takaba.

“You better start now.”

Takaba inhaled deeply and touched Asami’s cock.

“Get the lube,” said Asami.

“What for?” snapped Takaba in irritation.

“You’re going to need it.”

Pouting, Takaba reached for the tube of lube on the nightstand. He quickly smeared cool gel all over Asami’s erection, then he wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft, his thumb pressed the slit. He did not remember ever giving Asami a hand job before, but now that he had Asami’s erection in his hand, he could not help thinking how big it was. And hard. How in the hell whole world he could take it up his tight ass? He took a deep breath and began stroking Asami.

Nice.

Slow.

Making sure that his thumb rubbed across the slit with each stroke.

Enjoying the feel of Asami’s cock getting harder inside his fist.

Takaba smiled when he saw Asami started to drip precome. He lifted his face to look at Asami’s face. Asami gave him the half smile, he was still breathing normally. Takaba curled his nose at him.

“One minute, Takaba,” said Asami.

Takaba turned to look at the digital alarm clock. Asami was right, only one minute had passed since he started to stroke him. He smirked. In that case, considering that Asami had gotten this hard, the man would finally lose to him.

Takaba picked up the pace, but he had to shift again a bit so that his hand did not necessarily rub across his own sex. Not that it aroused him too, but it made him feel uncomfortable. He sat on Asami’s right thigh.

Two minutes, Asami still had that unreadable expression on his face, his breathing normal.

Three minutes, Asami started to sweat, and Takaba could not miss the sight of the man’s nipples hardening.

Four minutes, Takaba realized that he had matching erect nipples on his chest, and matching dripping cock.

Five minutes, Takaba released Asami’s erection. He got cramps on his wrist. He climbed out of Asami’s thigh and lay on his side next to Asami. He kissed Asami, starting from the lips, down to his jaw, then biting Asami’s neck gently with his lips, tracing Asami’s shoulder with the tip of his tongue before going down and closed his lips tightly around Asami’s left nipple. Now that he had taken a brief rest for his wrist, he reached down to fondle Asami’s balls as he sucked on the nipple.

A faint grunt escaped Asami’s throat and Takaba almost jumped in victory. Finally… finally… he gave Asami’s balls a light squeeze.

Asami inhaled deeply.

If Takaba did not have his mouth full with Asami’s nipple already, he would laugh hard. He won.

Spirit floating, he decided to be good and threw one leg over Asami’s thigh, pressing his crotch on Asami’s hips.

Takaba almost gasped at the pang of pleasure as his erection touched Asami’s hips. Oh damn, but that was juuuuuuuuust nice. He took a deep breath, steeling himself, but when he accidentally rubbed his cock across Asami’s skin, he could not hold himself anymore. He rubbed and rubbed, rocking his hips in matching pace with his hand stroking Asami again, his lips keeping on torturing Asami’s nipple. He almost could not believe that there was a better way to treat his morning erection other than handling it with his own hand. Passion sparkled inside him with the sensation, and his blood began throbbing with so much desire. He let go of Asami’s cock, and moved to straddle Asami’s lap again, this time, making sure their genitals pressed together. Takaba resumed rocking his hips, rocking their hips together, rubbing their erections against each other as he braced with his hands on each sides of Asami’s body and leaned in, licking every inch of Asami’s chest with the tip of his tongue.

It was like: it was heaven and he could go on forever like this. Or until he came. Whichever.

“Ten minutes,” he vaguely heard Asami speak, and he stopped licking, and slowly reduced the rocking pace. He lifted his face, and his eyes met with Asami’s mocking stare. “Eleven minutes.”

Takaba sighed. What was he doing? He was supposed to break Asami’s control and make him come in the shortest time possible, yet he got caught in pleasuring himself with Asami’s skin. Takaba pushed himself to sit with straightened back on Asami’s crotch again. He took Asami’s cock in his fist again, and he bit his lower lip to feel it throbbing beneath his fingers.

He stroked again, sliding his fingers up and down slowly, picking up the pace gradually. The length was becoming hotter and hotter, the throbbing harder. And Takaba remembered very vividly how it felt inside him, feeling him, rubbing across his passage, pressing against that very special spot, creating sensations so sharp and so… so…

Takaba tossed his head back, shutting his eyes tightly, chasing the dangerous thoughts away. However, instead of seeing darkness, he saw Asami’s face, leaning above him, staring at him with lust flickering in his eyes as he was thrusting in and out Takaba’s body. And he saw his own face, squirming, gasping, moaning with Asami’s every move.

Takaba shook his head hard. He could not be feeling this aroused just by imaging Asami’s face. Asami did not even touch him. He did not even touch himself. How could he…

But… but…

Takaba took another deep breath, wetting his dry lips with tongue. Oh what the hell, he wanted it very badly. The hell with everything. The hell with his own dignity. So far he only succeeded in making himself sluttier in front of Asami by each day, admitting defeat right now should not be too bad. Besides, he was going to come anyway, it did not matter if he came now, or later. He needed it now.

At thirteenth and half minutes, Takaba impaled himself on Asami’s erection. He did not bother with preparation, after all Asami was still very slick. He winced severely as he took Asami inch by agonizing inch, sighing in relief when Asami was completely inside him. He did not give his time to relax, he began moving right away, his hand stroking his own erection.

Takaba was so aroused that it did not take long for him to go off, ejaculating into his fingers, as he arched his back and gasped sharply. Next thing, he let himself fall forward on Asami, panting with his face buried on Asami’s neck, his spent cock pressed on Asami’s stomach. Their chests moved in sync as Takaba evened his breathing, and Asami still breathed normally.

In the haze of aftershock, Takaba heard Asami call his name, but it took him some seconds to realize it. He lifted his face to look at Asami.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I’m still hard, Takaba,” answered Asami.

Takaba bit his lower lip. “I… I don’t think…”

“Give me your nipple.”

Takaba chuckled. Did Asami think that he could arouse Takaba again in such a short time after orgasm, just through his nipple?

Well, he could try.

Takaba crawled up, and pressed his nipple on Asami’s lips.

Asami clamped his lips on the little pink nub, sucking hard. Takaba yelped, and his senses suddenly wake up again. He gritted his teeth, deciding to move away.

But Asami released him first. Takaba almost sighed his relief, when Asami lapped his tongue along the abused nub. Takaba moaned. This time, his cock sprang to life again. But he did not want to do it anymore. He did not want to have to stroke himself anymore. He wanted…

Before he could stop it, he already reached above Asami’s head to unbuckle the wrist straps.

♥ ♥ ♥

tbc


	7. Day Five

Day Five

Takaba lowered his viewfinder, smiling smugly.

Sweet.

Oh how he missed the feeling. The excitement of stalking. The joy of capturing the best shots.

The prospect of seeing his photopraphs in newspaper again tomorrow morning.

The happiness of using his camera again.

He especially missed the last one. He knew that Asami would get him for this, but Asami never really told him that he could not do this during the period of their bet. Besides, how could he resist? Especially when the newspaper editor, the one giving him the information of the deal between Shinomori and Hashimoto, said that he counted on Takaba’s ability very much.

Now that was a compliment. And Takaba had no way but to accept the job. 

Takaba packed his camera, and checked his watch. Half past eleven. He’d better go now before Asami got back to the penthouse before him. He doubted it, though. Asami left very early this morning, and he had not called, and he seemed to be very busy today, and if he had to watch the club, by luck, he would be at home at around two in the morning. Plenty of time to develop his pictures in his own apartment, and drop it at the newspaper office on his way back to Asami’s penthouse. He might even have time to rest a bit before having to play the role of a toy boy when Asami came back. He was beat from yesterday’s non-stop sex, and the bruises from the spanking the day before had not completely healed yet.

Takaba was climbing down the stairway from the roof top when one of the emergency exit door flung open. Things happened so fast, he did not have time to defend himself. One man grabbed him from behind and pressed a wet cloth on his nose, and his world fell into darkness.

When Takaba came around, he found himself curling on cold concrete floor, stripped to his briefs, and bound with thick ropes. His hands were behind his back, and his ankles tied together. He growled in frustration, trying to move his arms, but he couldn’t. Whoever tied him up knew very well how to do the knots.

Takaba finally looked up. He saw Shinomori, grinning smugly at him, smoking a fat cigar. His bodyguards stood stiff behind him. Hashimoto was nowhere to be seen. There was someone else behind Takaba, but could not shift to find out who. Perhaps another bodyguard of Shinomori.

“Feeling very smart, eh, punk?” said Shinomori, his voice arrogant. Takaba scowled at him. “Too bad I have decided that today is your last day with your camera. Do you have any last wish?”

His camera, suddenly Takaba’s mind swirled in panic. Where was his camera? What did they do to his precious camera?

“Where is my camera?” he demanded.

“Unfortunately, that’s not included in your last wish list,” said Shinomori, blowing rings of smokes from his cigar. “Anything else?”

“Fuck you!” Takaba yelled.

Shinomori snorted. “Not interested. Although, if you wish, I’m sure one of my bodyguards would be willing to fuck you to death, if you so insist.”

Takaba gritted his teeth. He felt the beginning of cramps on his shoulders, but he ignored it. He had gone through the worse with Asami, he could handle this.

“Sure you don’t want anything else?” asked Shinomori in a mocking tone. “Good. Now, I shall show you what happens to people who interfere with my business. They’ll die, slowly. Painfully.” Then Shinomori looked up, past Takaba. “I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you would do the favour, Asami-san.”

Takaba felt like he was choked on his own saliva. A-sa-mi? 

“The pleasure is mine,” said the voice behind him, which unmistakably Asami’s voice.

“Asami!” Takaba blurted. What was he doing here with Shinomori? How come he did not see the man during the deal? “What the… Ouch!!!” Takaba screamed at the top of his lungs as something fell on his back which hurt like hell. He felt like his skin was split open, and he quickly realized that it was a whip. Asami was whipping him to death. “Asami!!!”

Another blow landed, this time it hit across his arms as well. It hurt so much that Takaba’s eyes watered as he screamed again. “Asami, no!” This time, the whip hit his butt, tearing his briefs.

Takaba batted his eyelashes, preventing tears from falling down, to no avail. In front of him, Shinomori grinned very widely, enjoying the show. He still could not see Asami, but he did not think he could face Asami right now. He was… he was so angry. Upset. What the hell did Asami do that for? Asami tortured him once. He still tied Takaba up from time to time, or spanked him, or going none too gently, but he did not hurt Takaba. Not anymore.

Why now?

Takaba screamed when the whip landed on his back again.

Shinomori sighed in happiness. “Shall we make it more interesting, Asami-san?” he asked.

“As you wish,” replied Asami.

One bodyguard moved forward, removing something from his jacket pocket. It was a small vial, with white powder in it. He crouched near Takaba, grabbed his hair with one hand as his other hand opened the lid of the bottle, then he shoved the opening of the bottle into Takaba’s nose, forcing him to inhale it. Takaba tried to shake his head, but the bodyguard held onto his hair tightly, it only hurt him if he moved. Thus he inhaled the powder.

“Okay, that’s enough,” said Shinomori, after Takaba inhaled three times. “That should help him overcome the pain.” As if that was a good thing for Takaba.

Takaba started to feel the effect of the drug right away. He felt his body had suddenly gotten very light, he was floating. He felt warm, and he felt cool, all the same time. He smiled.

When the Asami whipped him again, he merely winced. The pain almost made him laugh. The pain gave him a very good feeling. It was almost as if Asami was touching him, arousing him, and another blow made him moan passionately.

“Aren’t you happy now that you’re going to die feeling good?” said Shinomori.

Takaba’s answer was another moan as the whip touched his skin again. His breathing had become labouring, and he was sweating, and he was hardening between his legs. His muscles tensed up, and his nipples grew erect.

He wanted to get fucked.

Takaba stuck his tongue out to wet his dry lips, finding out that his mouth watered a bit with the arousal.

He really had never felt this way. Felt so good, that he would not mind to die like that.

One more blow, and Takaba felt like he was orgasming. Only he wasn’t Something was holding him inside.

Shinomori smiled again. “Such a tough brat,” he said. “I like that. It would be interesting to see whether you die from infection first or from starvation and thirst, or from going crazy because you don’t get fucked while you need it the most. But I have no time. I shall leave you to die whichever way your body chooses.”

With that, he turned around and walked away, followed by his bodyguards, leaving Takaba writhing on the floor.

It was as he watched Shinomori and his men leaving that Takaba realized that he’d rather die from infection than from not getting his needs fulfilled. He felt so empty now. He felt high. He felt low. He was cold and warm and feverish. He felt like a thousand feelings mixed confusingly inside him, and they slowly weaved their way in making him go crazy with desire, lust, passion, arousal and need.

And he was too weak to do anything right now. 

Takaba inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, trying to hold on to the remains of his sanity.

He exhaled slowly.

Inhaled again.

He was floating.

He was being lifted high.

Bouncing.

Away.

Then his body hit something not quite soft, but not as hard as the concrete floor. Just comfortable. Although almost as cold.

Then he felt the thing move, swaying him gently, making him feel like he was in a baby’s crib.

He inhaled deeply again. He stared vacantly into space.

It took him sometime to realize that he was looking at a leather seat. In a small room. A car. The car was moving forward. And he was lying on the same kind of seat too, at the opposite. A big car. A familiar one There was a strong smell of tobacco, and another scent, also familiar. Perfume. Light. Mixed with the smell of skin. He remembered all too clearly. Reminding him that he was still very much aroused.

Takaba stifled a moan. He moved a bit. He could move. His wrists and ankles were not bound anymore. He shifted upwards again, and his head hit something.

Someone.

Takaba batted his eyelashes, and shut his eyes tight, trying hard to think. There was someone else in this car except himself and the driver.

Asami.

Of course. The car. The tobacco. The perfume.

He could not be happier. At least he would not die from not getting his need fulfilled.

Takaba took a deep breath, and parted his lips. His brain refused to think. He could not form any words. So he tried to move, tried to push himself up, holding onto Asami’s arm.

Asami was sitting stiffly, with his arms across his chest, smoking, his expression hard and cold. Takaba hooked one arm on Asami’s, pulling himself up higher. Surprisingly, he still had some strength. He pressed his chest hard on Asami’s arm, and plastered his lips on Asami’s neck.

He shuddered hard as Asami’s scent attacked his senses.

He purred.

“You won’t get it tonight, Takaba,” he heard Asami speak, his voice as cold as his expression. “That’s your punishment.”

Takaba held his breath. “How could you?” he murmured, his voice cracked.

“Besides, you can’t take it,” Asami continued. “You’re injured. I don’t like fucking an injured person.”

Takaba breathed hard, his heart raced very fast, it felt like it was going to explode through his chest anytime. He was sweating so much although it was cool inside the car and he was only wearing his briefs. Or what remained of his briefs after the whip ripped it off.

“You fucked me after Fei Long beat me up.”

Asami let silence fall for several seconds before saying, “I won’t do it a second time.”

Takaba grabbed the front of Asami’s shirt, tugging tightly. “Then… why did you… do that…?”

“You want the bodyguards do that to you?” Asami snapped with an upset tone. 

Takaba blinked, unable to register the answer to his brain. He pressed his lips harder on Asami’s neck. “Please?” he said, almost inaudibly.

Asami did not say anything. He took a deep drag of his cigarette and blew rings of smokes.

“Asami-sama,” Takaba whispered. He gathered enough will to move his hand, and reached for the buttons of Asami’s shirt. Gods, he felt like he’d do anything to get Asami fuck him. Again and again. “I’m sorry.”

Asami snorted. He plucked his cigarette off, and crushed it into the ashtray attached to the door. “What for? You never learned.”

With an effort, Takaba popped one button open. He moved his lips to Asami’s jaw as he slid his fingers to the next button.

Asami caught his wrist. 

Takaba bit his lower lip, frustrated. However, Asami did not do anything else. He only let go off Takaba’s hand, and continued smoking in silence. After some time, some unbearable time, Takaba decided to give it a try again. He kissed Asami’s neck. When Asami did not shove him away, Takaba slipped his hand inside Asami’s shirt to touch his chest. That seemed to temporarily satisfy his desperation for skin contact. Asami remained still, and Takaba deliberately rubbed his palms across the man’s chest, licking his ear, nibbling on his shoulders. He got harder and harder the farther the car moved, and his briefs were all wet from his dripping precome.

When they arrived at the apartment, Asami wrapped Takaba in his jacket, and carried him over his shoulder. Takaba was too out of his mind to protest. Besides, this seemed to be a faster way to get to the penthouse, and he could not wait any longer. He was so ready to beg Asami to fuck him senseless, until he passed out.

Back inside the penthouse, safe and secured and in private, Asami deposited Takaba on the bedroom floor, then he went to the bathroom. He came back with a soft small towel soaked in hot water, and a tube of medicated gel. Takaba yelped when Asami cleaned his wounds and rubbed the gel all over them. It stung, but the pain was not sharp, it was more like a dull one in the distant. Asami also removed his briefs, and Takaba stared blankly at his erection.

He grabbed the leg of Asami’s pants when the man moved to get up, looking up, breathing slowly. “Plleeasse… Asami-sama…,” he pleaded. “I can’t stand this.”

“For a toy boy, you have no shame,” said Asami in a mocking tone, but right now, Takaba would take anything, any insult, any punishment. Just as long as Asami fucked him. Hard. Now.

Asami finally undid his shirt. Takaba helped with his pants, sucking on Asami’s cock to make him hard and ready as soon as he had worked the zipper off. Asami carried Takaba to the bed, and arranged their position so the man was flat on his back and Takaba straddling him. That way, Takaba’s wounds would not rub the bed sheet.

Takaba sighed in relief when Asami was finally inside him. He did not even need to prepare himself, he was all ready, thanks to the drug. He closed his eyes, enjoying the stretched feeling of his passage, the full feeling, the hardness and heat of Asami’s cock. The exquisite feel of having Asami inside him. Asami rubbed his knees gently, helping him to relax, and when Takaba was ready, he began moving, riding Asami at his own pace. Asami did not do anything, he only caressed Takaba’s thighs, squeezing his hips, just enough to keep the skin contact. If Takaba was reluctant, Asami shoved his hips upward to hit Takaba’s sweet spot and get Takaba back into his own desire.

Despite of his aroused state, Takaba found that it took quite an effort to make himself come. The drug was holding his orgasm back in such a frustrating way. And Asami did not try to make it better by touching him. No, Asami only stared at him, breathing slowly, hands on Takaba’s thighs.

Takaba wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. He took a very deep breath once, then he wailed, ”Touch me, Asami - touch me.”

“Touch yourself,” said Asami.

“No… no…,” Takaba pressed his palm on his face. “No. Please, please…”

He moaned aloud when Asami took his erection in his hand. That felt like… that felt like… Takaba let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Then he moved again, synchronizing with Asami’s stroke. Pleasure surged inside his blood veins in maximum speed, heating him up, boiling his brain. He gasped and moaned, and he increased the pace, faster and faster, bracing one palm on Asami’s stomach for support and his other hand gripping the wrist of Asami’s hand that was stroking him, to keep Asami there.

Just a little bit.

Takaba inhaled.

Just a little bit more.

Then Asami rubbed his slit hard, and he came hard, his body stiffened, his muscle constricting around Asami’s cock tightly, as he spurted lines of hot white seed.

Damn, that was good.

Takaba bent over, catching his breath. He felt warm liquid filling him inside. He looked up, batting his eyelashes at Asami’s cold, unreadable expression. 

Then he fell forward on Asami’s chest.

And passed out just as Asami kissed the top of his head.

♥ ♥ ♥

tbc


	8. Day Six

Day Six

Came morning, the wounds did not feel so bad anymore. Asami helped Takaba bath, carefully and gently cleaning Takaba’s skin. He assured Takaba that the wounds were not so bad, they were mostly welts and bruises now, and that the medicated gel was a really good stuff for such thing. But still, Takaba chose not to wear anything afterwards. The thought of cloth fabric rubbing against his healing wounds was almost unbearable. Putting on only his briefs, he went back to the bed, lying face down.

Asami got dressed, went out of the bedroom, and came back with some bottles of mineral water, fruits and bread. He set them on the nightstand where Takaba could reach for them without too much efforts. Then he told Takaba that he would be gone, and he left.

Takaba spent the entire morning alternating between trying to think and napping, wearing off the effect of the drugs and his own exhaustion. The cleaning lady came around mid morning, she woke him up, and he forced himself to get up, drink some water and bread, and move to the living room so she would make Asami’s bed and clean the room. In the living room, he turned on the TV and left it at whatever channel it came out with, which was, no surprise, CNN, then he lay on his stomach again, sprawling across the three seater sofa.

By mid-day, he had known about world issues more than he had in the past… ten years perhaps. He was just too lazy to find the remote control to change the channel into something more exciting. Asami’s driver came around that time, bringing a bento, lunch box, and some canned drinks, some hot, some cold. He put them on the coffee table, then he went to the powder room. Takaba forced himself to sit and eat the bento, and while he was at it, the driver showed up again with a small towel soaked in warm water and the medicated gel jar. He asked if he could clean Takaba’s back, because Asami asked him to do that. Takaba let him. Once Takaba’s back was clean, the driver smeared some more of the medicated get. Takaba washed the food down his throat with a can of hot green tea. The driver tidied things up and asked if Takaba needed anything else. Takaba only shook his head, and the driver excused himself. After he was gone, Takaba lay face down again on the sofa, as the sign of drowsiness hit him again. He fell back to sleep with the dull sound of CNN at the background.

When he woke up late afternoon, Takaba felt much better, however, he was still too lazy to do anything. It just felt terribly good just lying there on the comfortable, expensive sofa, thinking nothing, worrying about nothing. Besides, it was not like he had anything important to do anyway, now that he did not even know what happened to his camera. Asami would be back in a few hours, and he would want Takaba to resume his part as a toy boy. He might as well conserve his strength for the game. He went to the bathroom, and went back to the sofa to continue napping.

Still, it surprised him that Asami showed up at around eight o’clock. Didn’t he have any illegal deals to take care of that night? But Takaba did not say anything.

Neither did Asami. He simply went to where Takaba was lying on the sofa, and put something on the coffee table. Takaba guesses it was more food. First, he did not bother to turn his face to see it for himself. But, as Asami placed himself on the sofa, and Takaba had to shift a bit to give him some room, he glanced anyway. He almost gasped to see his camera bag on the coffee table, sitting next to a paper bag printed with Club Sion’s logo.

Takaba immediately pushed himself to sit straight and reached for the bag.

“I… I thought…,” he stammered as he undid the buckles and opened the lid.

“My bodyguard saved it for you,” said Asami, lighting a cigarette. He had his jacket and tie off, as well as the two top buttons of his shirt.

Takaba quickly checked the camera. They seemed to be in the right condition. Minus the films. But Takaba would not worry about them right now.

“Thankyou,” he murmured, putting the camera back into the bag.

“Get on your knees on the floor, and show me properly how grateful you are,” said Asami coldly as he put his burning cigarette on an ashtray.

As much as he did not like to be ordered around like a slut, Takaba moved out the sofa to arrange himself on the floor, between Asami’s legs. He was reaching for Asami’s belt when Asami grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged his head backwards.

“Dinner first,” said Asami.

“I’m not…”

“I am.”

Takaba took a deep breath, then turned around and reached for the paper bag on the table. He fished out some containers from the bag. They were food from Club Sion. Takaba had to admit that even the containers reflected the elegance of the club. They were specially made from paper and aluminium foil, specially printed in brownish color, and they felt as expensive as the membership card in his hand. From the transparent plastic lids, Takaba saw salad and pasta and potato chips. Italian dinner. Nothing that he would choose for dinner any other day although they smelled terribly good, but, hey, who said that was his dinner? It was Asami’s.

He brought the salad container and a plastic fork to Asami.

“Do you like Italian food, Takaba?” asked Asami, opening the lid and stabbing the vegetables with the fork.

Takaba shook his head.

“Well, you’ll like this one,” said Asami. “I have my own Italian chef in Club Sion, I flew him direct from Rome.” He lifted the fork from the container, and brought it to Takaba’s mouth. “Open your mouth.”

Takaba opened his mouth, and Asami shoved the fork and the salad into his mouth. Takaba just had to take it. He kept the salad inside his mouth for a while, munching it slowly and he had to agree that the salad tasted good, especially because he only had Pizza Hut to compare.

He looked up at Asami’s face as he swallowed the salad. Asami gave him his trademark half-smile.

“Good?” he asked.

Takaba nodded.

Asami shoved another forkful of salad into his mouth. But this time, Asami did not pull it out right away. He kept the fork in Takaba’s mouth, and Takaba had not choice but to suck on it, savouring the taste of the dressing. Slowly.

Takaba’s gaze fell on Asami’s crotch. He batted his eyelashes as the image of Asami’s cock inside his mouth flashed in his mind. He sucked the fork a little harder.

Asami slowly pulled the fork out, and Takaba sighed, scowling.

Another forkful of salad entered his mouth, and the fork stayed again, Takaba’s gaze fell on Asami’s crotch again. 

Takaba gasped, then clamped his lips on the fork hard when Asami touched him with his toes.

Asami pulled the fork out.

“Getting hard just thinking about giving me a blow job?” he teased, as he leaned over to put the salad container on the table. 

Takaba scowled. Asami brought a soda can to his lips, forcing him to drink. Takaba gulped enough to wash away the taste of salad dressing in his lips. Asami put the can back on the table.

“Come on,” he said as he reached for his belt. “I know you can’t wait anymore.”

Takaba wanted to say something smart to Asami, but he bit back his tongue and fumbled with the zipper. Asami shifted into a more comfortable position, pushing his knees apart wider. Takaba moved forward, releasing Asami’s cock from its confinement, and unceremoniously put it in his mouth.

Tugging onto Takaba’s hair again, Asami pushed his head down to take the whole the man’s cock. He used one foot to nudge Takaba’s thighs, forcing him to part his knees wider as well.

Takaba started slowly, one hand holding onto Asami’s erection, the other rubbing Asami’s thigh, slipping inside the pants to caress his calf, touching the man’s balls. He worshipped Asami’s cock with tongue, running it slowly along the length, rolling his tongue around the head, lapping the slit again and again, before tightening his lips around the shaft and began sucking with his tongue keeping on teasing the flesh Asami massaged his scalp gently, and when Takaba almost purred, he touched Takaba’s cock through the fabric of his briefs with his toes again. This time, he did not stop there. He rubbed up and down, slowly. Takaba made a little sighing sound, which was not an unpleasant one, as he kept on sucking on Asami’s cock. Arousal building up inside him, warming him, and he could not decide which one was better, feeling Asami hardening inside his mouth, or feeling his own at Asami’s touch.

“Wank yourself,” said Asami.

Asami did not have to order twice. Takaba lowered his hand, and slipped it inside his briefs. Asami hooked his toes on the waistband of the briefs, pulling it down to free Takaba’s erection. Takaba pressed his palm on his groin, and began stroking.

“Don’t come,” said Asami. “I want you to save it for later.”

Takaba almost growled in frustration. How could he not come soon? He was hard, aroused, and climbing higher and higher in his desire. Besides, he had proved that although he had come a bucket, he had no problem in having another orgasm in quite a short time. He slowed down anyway. Asami leaned back, closing his eyes, enjoying the blowjob leisurely.

Takaba stopped because it became unbearable to him, and if he stroked himself one more time, he would come. He tugged Asami’s hand down by the wrist, releasing his hair, and shifted backwards. Asami opened his eyes.

“Who told you to stop?” he asked with a dangerous tone as he glowered down at Takaba.

“I can’t…,” Takaba wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s the problem?” Asami grabbed Takaba’s arm, and tugged him up. “You don’t usually give up too soon.” He forced Takaba to sit on his lap, on his erection.

“Asami, you know I don’t have self-control,” Takaba snapped in irritation. “Why do you always have to ask me not to come? Besides, what’s the different? I can come now, and I can always come again shortly. No problem at all.”

Asami stared at him, then laughed. He cupped Takaba’s face with his hands, and pulled him down for a kiss. Takaba parted his lips, letting Asami take whatever he wanted, and Asami deliberately penetrated his mouth with tongue.

By sheer effort, Takaba did not purr.

Then Asami broke the kiss. “You don’t want to know?” he asked, golden eyes boring into Takaba’s. “The reward of controlling yourself?”

“I don’t know if I can do that, that’s all,” said Takaba. “But feel free to do something – put a cockring, tie me up, anything, if you feel that I should know.”

“Turn around.”

Takaba obeyed, and as he did that, Asami undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt. Asami pulled Takaba to place his back on the man’s chest, and he put his chin on Takaba’s shoulder. He secured Takaba with one arm, as his other hand took Takaba’s erection. Takaba stifled a moan to finally have Asami’s fingers around him. He shifted his legs apart.

Takaba let out a low wail when Asami started to stroke him, none too gently. He bucked, but Asami’s strong arm kept him where he was. To add to the torture, Asami used his tongue to trace the sensitive skin behind Takaba’s ear, and his lips to bite Takaba in bits and pieces. Takaba reached backward, gripping on Asami’s hair for support as pleasure attacked him in full force. His blood throbbed so hard, defeaning him, covering his own muffled sensual sounds.

And as he climbed higher and higher… and when he felt closer and closer… and he thought he could not stand it any longer…

Asami pressed his thumb hard in a place below the head of his erection, and Takaba gasped sharply. He thought he came, but he did not. He gasped once more, as Asami shoved him away. He landed on the floor, batting his eyelashes, flustered.

“Get me the pasta,” said Asami. “I’m hungry.”

Feeling numb and blank, Takaba reached for the pasta, and gave it to Asami. He positioned himself between Asami’s legs again, on his knees, trying not to look at Asami’s erection, jutting proudly out of the opening of his pants, still hard, dripping, its one eye winking at him. Takaba settled on Asami’s broad chest, but the nipples looked like they were teasing him, begging to be touched, licked…

Takaba swallowed hard, wetting his lips with tongue.

“Mmmm,” he heard Asami made an appreciative sound at the back of his throat. Takaba looked up, watching Asami munch on the pasta with an expression of someone eating something very delicious. After swallowing the pasta, Asami stuck his tongue out to lap the remains of the sauce from his lips. Takaba found himself staring at the tongue, imagining how the said flesh lapped across his skin. “Delicious. Have some, Takaba.”

As if Takaba had a way to say no. He opened his mouth as Asami brought a forkful of pasta to his lips, the meat sauce dripping to his chin, and chest. The pasta was indeed good, like the salad, but Takaba had trouble appreciating it as Asami bent down to lick the sauce from his chin when he was munching. Finished with the chin, Asami tugged Takaba up a bit so the man could lick his chest clean, and gave his nipples a little suck one by one too, then licking his way up to Takaba’s lips to share the taste of the pasta. Takaba shivered down his spine, he had trouble imagining how he could survive this without suddenly exploding.

Another press under the head of his erection told him that he was close already, again, and Asami deliberately prevented it from happening. Takaba made a little sighing, not sure whether it was a relieved one or a frustrated one.

Asami broke the kiss, but did not leave Takaba’s lips right away. “How do you want me, Takaba?” he asked with his lips grazing across Takaba’s and his breath tickled Takaba’s skin. Takaba only blinked, his brain having difficulty to form an answer.

“What do you like me to do?” Asami tore his face far enough to be able to look into Takaba’s eyes, but still close enough for Takaba to feel his warm breath. His hand cupped Takaba’s face, preventing Takaba from moving his face.

Takaba breathed slowly, heavily. He did not care how Asami wanted to do him, as long as the man did him. Now.

But, judging from the way Asami was looking at him, judging from his hard expression, Takaba knew Asami would not do anything until he got an answer. So he parted his lips, and slowly spoke, ”I… like to lie on my back… so….” He bit his lower lip, feeling awkward to hear his next words. “So I can put my legs up on your shoulders… and I can see your face…” Takaba blinked. Did he really like to look at Asami’s face when Asami fucked him? He did not remember. Most of the time, he was too caught up with too much pleasure to notice. But this was just a game, so he might as well continue. “And so I can kiss… you…”

Asami twitched his lips into that half smile, and released Takaba’s face. He put the pasta container on the table, and drank some from the opened can. He then got up and pushed his pants down, stepping out of it, with Takaba watching his every movement in a trance like stare. Without saying anything, Asami walked away, toward the bedroom.

Takaba took a very deep breath. After several moments, he got up again and went to the bedroom.

He found Asami standing next to the bed, rubbing his erection with gel, as if he had no doubt that Takaba would followed him there. He gave Takaba a sidelong glance, a challenge, giving Takaba a show of stroking his cock slowly. Takaba sighed, brushing his bangs aside, and climbed up onto the bed.

Takaba lay flat on his back, bending his knees up, spreading them apart as wide as possible so Asami could see everything between his legs. His cock, hard, throbbing and dripping. His balls, taut and full. His perineum, begging for touch. And his tight muscle ring, impatient for penetration. Asami joined him, crawling until he hovered above Takaba and he leaned down for a passionate kiss, which ended too soon for Takaba’s taste. With thumping heart and churning stomach, Takaba watched as Asami positioned himself between his legs, and lifted his legs up the man’s shoulders.

Asami slipped his hand beneath Takaba’s body, running fingertips along Takaba’s back, across the healing skin. “This is going to be painful,” he said.

Takaba nodded. He had gone through worse than this with Asami, he could handle this one.

He dug his teeth on his lower lip again when Asami thrust two fingers into his passage. At least, the gel was not so cold anymore. He kept his eyes on Asami’s, refusing to look away, or look down. He wanted Asami to know… to know what? Asami knew without Takaba having to give the sign.

Asami pulled his fingers out, and shifted a bit. He placed his hands on Takaba’s hips, gripping tightly. Takaba grabbed the bedsheet for support.

As much as he had expected it, he still gasped sharply when Asami entered him in one hard, but languorous stroke. Asami swallowed the gasp with a hard kiss. He kept the kiss until Takaba calmed down, and broke it as he moved once. Takaba squirmed. He could not say which one was more painful, his wounded skin rubbing across the bedsheet, or Asami’s cock stretching him. He felt like his breath was snatched from his lungs, and he gripped the bedsheet even tighter.

“Does it hurt, Takaba?” he vaguely heard Asami ask. Why did he ask anyway? Takaba shook his head.

Asami kissed him again with another thrust. This time, Takaba kissed him back, using it as a means of distraction from the pain. Asami moved slowly, his tongue roaming inside Takaba’s mouth and Takaba had to release one hand from the bedsheet to cup Asami’s face.

Then Asami broke the kiss and slowly brought his body up, on his knees, bringing Takaba’s hips with him, so that Takaba arched very sharply that only the top of his head stayed on the bed. But he did not give Takaba time to register what was going on, he began pounding into Takaba.

Takaba lost it. He lost his soul in a space of nowhere. He lost track of time. He lost his own mind. All to the pleasure crystallizing inside him, freezing his blood, numbing his senses. It was too much, he did not even have the breath to moan. If suddenly his heart snapped and he died right there, right then, he wouldn’t know it. Not that he would care anyway.

Then, Asami took his erection, bringing him back to the reality. Reminding him of his desire as the man stroke him, first gently, then faster and faster. Takaba moaned, and whimpered, and writhed, begging, and pleading, and suddenly, everything snapped, his vision exploded in white, and he came so hard, it hurt. He stopped breathing for some seconds, and when his senses came back, he was back on the bed.

Still panting, Takaba fluttered his eyelids open, suddenly realizing that he had closed his eyes all through the sex. Asami was still hovering above him, the man’s cock still inside him, spurting warm liquid inside him.

Asami gave him a mocking smirk. “I thought you said you liked to see me fucking you,” he said.

Takaba took a deep breath. “Sorry,” he murmured.

Asami did not say anything. He pulled out carefully, and reached for the blanket to wipe himself.

Then he got out of the bed, heading out. How he could recover so quickly after a mindblowing orgasm was beyond Takaba’s ability to guess. Takaba was still catching his breath, lying spread-eagled, inhaling the smell of sweat and sex, a mix of his scent and Asami’s.

Asami came back a few minutes later. Takaba glanced to see that he was holding a cup of ice cream and a spoon.

♥ ♥ ♥

tbc.


	9. Day Seven

Day Seven

Last day. What a relief. Except that, Asami had not touched him since morning. He had been out all day. Takaba thought he would die wondering what Asami was going to do to him on that last day.

But, he shrugged and decided that it was Asami’s lost if he did not come back to the apartment soon and take the most of the last day.

Takaba found himself counting the hour, then the minutes of the day.

Asami did not call at all.

At seven thirty in the evening, Asami’s driver came, and told Takaba that Asami was expecting him for dinner at eight. Takaba frowned. Asami only had two and one half hour in this bet, and he wanted to have dinner instead of just tying Takaba up in the bed and screw him senseless.

Still, Takaba did not say anything. He got dressed and followed the driver out of the apartment.

They did not go to Club Sion. They went to Lantern Court, a high-class traditional restaurant. In this life, Takaba never dreamed of setting his foot on the expensive place. Even if he wanted too, he would not know what to do. The place was just way above his league. Although he put on the designer’s clothes Asami bought for him, he still felt like a beggar as he entered the lavish foyer. He was so nervous, he could feel sweat start to trickle on his back. A woman in silk kimono greeted him, and when he mentioned Asami’s name, the woman smiled, and said, ”Ah, Takaba-san. We’ve been waiting for you. Please follow me.”

Takaba almost frowned to have the woman greet him by his name. He followed the woman deeper into the restaurant. As they walked along the corridor, under countless lanterns, Takaba could not help thinking why Asami made this so difficult. What did the man want? He did not think Asami would try anything here. And the man only had two hours to go. And Takaba happened to know that dinner in this kind of place could run for hours.

He stopped thinking when his escort stopped in front of the door of a private room. She took off her slippers, knelt, and pushed the shoji open. She bowed low, whispering, ”Takaba-san is here, Asami-sama.” Then she moved aside to give room for Takaba to enter.

Takaba toed his shoes off and walked into the private room. Asami was there, sitting cross-legged on a cushion on the tatami, drinking sake, smoking. He smiled, but not to Takaba. To the woman.

“Thankyou, Eiko-san,” he said. “Please bring the food now.”

Takaba awkwardly sat down, across the table from Asami.

“What would Takaba-san like to drink?” asked Eiko-san.

“Soft drink,” Asami answered before Takaba decided what to have. Takaba scowled at him. 

Eiko withdrew herself to prepare the dinner, and as soon as she closed the shoji, Takaba blurted, ”What the hell are you doing?”

Asami tilted his head, as if he did not understand the meaning of Takaba’s question. “Taking you to dinner,” he said. “I had an appointment with the owner, so I figured might as well taking you here.”

“You only have less than two hours to go, and you’re taking me to dinner? What are you planning, Asami?”

“Well, I didn’t know you’re so keen in getting your ass fucked again so soon. I just thought that you might like to have dinner in this place once in your lifetime. The food is superb here.”

“Fuck the food. I just want this to get over with as quickly as possible.”

“There is still enough time, Takaba.“

“By the time we finish with this dinner, your time is up.”

Asami crushed his cigarette in an ashtray, and sipped his sake, his eyes on Takaba. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Takaba,” he said in his coldest tone.

Takaba scowled again, crossing his arms across his chest. If Asami was planning to have a quickie on him, the man was so not going to have it, he decided.

His softdrink came along with the food, and Takaba could not help blinking at what were served on the table. There were just so many, for just the two of them. Most of them were his favourites. And he did not even have to reach for them, Eiko-san was there to help putting the food on plates for them.

Thus guaranteed that Asami would not do anything to him during dinner as long as the woman was around. Takaba was certain that Asami could send Eiko-san off, and he kept wondering why didn’t he tell Eiko-san to leave the two of them alone.

However, at the end Takaba took a very deep breath and decided not to sweat on it. Let Asami do whatever he wanted. It was his lost. He relaxed and started to enjoy the food, which was really superb. Eiko-san made the dining experience the better. Asami seemed to enjoy talking to her very much, and she seemed to have a vast knowledge on lots of things.

The dinner finished at nine thirty, and Takaba felt very good afterwards, which he blamed more on the sake he got to drink. He leaned back on the car seat comfortably, stomach full, head light, happy.

Asami told the driver to go to Club Sion. Takaba laughed. Asami lit a cigarette.

“You see,” Takaba started to speak. “It almost makes me feel bad that you won’t get what you’ve paid for on this very last day.”

“I’m a bit busy, that’s all,” said Asami. “I’m sure, you prefer it that way.”

Takaba inhaled deeply. “I’m not,” he said. “You gave me five million and for that, I agreed to be your toy boy for seven days. I’ve spent the money. Might as well keep my part of the deal.”

“We can always do it another day. I’m not in the mood.”

Takaba laughed. “No way in hell,” he said, although he was not clear which one he referred to.

Asami didn’t say anything. He blew some rings of smoke. Takaba glanced at him. Asami seemed to be very much occupied with his own thoughts.

Takaba moved closer to Asami and reached for his tie. “I’ll put you in the mood,” he whispered, as he pulled the tie off.

Takaba plucked the cigarette out of Asami’s lips, and plastered his lips on Asami’s, kissing the breathless. He put the cigarette in the car’s ashtray, then using his fingers to work on the buttons of Asami’s shirt. Asami pressed the button to raise the glass partition, sealing them in their own world. Takaba got some of the top buttons off, and he slipped his hand inside, touching one nipple. He caught it between his fingers, and rolled it gently, feeling it hardening with so much amusement. He could feel it on his own nipple, arousing him, waking up his senses and desire.

So good.

So easy to tease Asami.

Takaba toyed with the nipple some more, before moving his hand down to Asami’s stomach, as he tore away from Asami’s lips to start worshipping the man’s jaw, and neck with his lips and tongue. His hand roamed lower, pressing his palm on Asami’s groin and stroking him through the fabric of his pants.

Takaba looked up and smiled at Asami. Asami only gave him the half smile.

Takaba stroked harder, feeling Asami’s cock hardening beneath his hand. His smile widened. “Good, isn’t?” he said, a little breathless.

Asami still treated him with the half-smile.

Takaba moved to straddle one of Asami’s thighs. He deliberately pulled down the zipper, slipping his hand inside, pulling Asami’s briefs down to free his cock. His heart jumped in joy at the feel of the flesh, throbbing a little in his hand. He wrapped his fingers carefully around the length, under the head so he could see it, and resumed stroking.

Still a little breathless, Takaba shifted his eyes from Asami’s eyes and the head of the man’s cock. Asami did not seemed to be affected by the ministrations, but Takaba knew that he was excited. Otherwise, his cock would not grow harder and harder and thicker by each stroke. Meanwhile, Takaba started to breath more and more heavily, having to inhale very deeply, and exhale slowly, as his hand moved up and down along Asami’s erection, as if he was wanking himself. It did not help that he could not stay still on Asami’s thighs, he bucked and twisted and everytime he rubbed across the muscled legs, he felt an electricity current jolting inside him.

Takaba grinned smugly when Asami began dripping. Gods, he almost could not go on another second. Without releasing the flesh, he slid down, kneeling between Asami’s legs and bent his head down to take the dripping head inside his mouth. He sucked gently, lapping the slit with his tongue, rolling his tongue around it, as he unbuckled Asami’s belt, and undid the button, pulling the waistband down. As much as he did not want it, Takaba let go of Asami’s cock, after giving it a wet kiss, to get up as much as he could inside the car, and turned around, tearing off his own jeans as he did so. He was not completely hard yet, but that did not matter, as long as Asami was. He used one hand to push the jeans and briefs down, and another to unbutton his shirt, then he sat back down on Asami’s lap as he kicked his shoes off, and finally got the jeans and briefs out of the way completely. He let out a happy sigh as he impaled himself on Asami’s erection.

It was a pure bliss when Asami’s erection rubbed up the crack of his ass. He shifted backward a bit to place himself on a more comfortable position, then he reached out for Asami’s hand, pressing the palm on his genitals.

Takaba did not need to ask or beg. Asami cupped his sex, and began stroking gently. Sighing happily, Takaba arched his back and tilted his head, exposing his neck. Taking the hint, Asami latched his lips on the column.

Takaba could not even find the right word to express what he felt like now. Too much good feeling blended into one inside him, and he smiled, enjoying pleasure so intense. He was so hot inside, his blood throbbing so hard, his heart making a loud thumping sound through his chest.

Even his ears began to ring. A dull ringing sound at the back of his skull.

Takaba whimpered. He shook his head.

The ringing stayed.

Takaba took a deep breath.

Asami stopped stroking. “It’s your cell phone,” he said.

Takaba blinked, trying to register the word between lust and frustration of having to stop. His cell phone? His cell phone did not ring like that.

Except when the alarm was set.

He smacked his face with his palm.

Before Takaba could stop it, Asami already bent down to get Takaba’s jeans from the floor. He pulled the cell phone from the pocket, frowning at the display screen. 

Takaba sighed.

Asami laughed. “You set a reminder?”

Takaba felt his face so hot with embarrassment. He wanted to disappear beneath the earth.

Asami tossed the cell phone to the floor. “Well, since my time’s up, you’re free to go,” he said, placing his hands on Takaba’s hips.

Panic attack. “No, no, no,” Takaba pressed his palms on Asami’s hand. “I… it’s…”

“You’ve done a good job keeping your part of the deal,” Asami whispered in Takaba’s ear, his breath tickling in a way that gave shivers down Takaba’s spine. “I shall do the same for my part.”

“But we haven’t finished!” Takaba blurted.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Takaba,” said Asami. “Come on, I’ll drop you back to your apartment.”

“No!” Takaba practically screamed. Asami could not do this, just stopping in the middle of a hot sex. Besides, he was so aroused, he needed to get off now, at least once, and he did not want to get off in his own hand. Not especially because he already had Asami inside him.

“Come on, Takaba,” Asami tightened his grip on Takaba’s hips.

Takaba bit his lower lips, he ran out of things to say. Except begging.

Asami began lifting him up.

“No, no, no,” Takaba almost cried out with cracked voice. “Please, please, Asami… I need to come. Just once, just once…”

“You’re really a slut,” Asami clamped his lips on Takaba’s earlobe.

“Yes, yes, I am,” Takaba frantically tried to release One of Asami’s hands from his hips, so the hand could resume his task of stroking him nice and good.

“You’re so going to pay for this,” Asami continued. He lifted one hand from Takaba’s hips, but instead of placing it on Takaba’s genitals, he reached for the nipple.

“Yes… nnngggh,” Takaba sighed when Asami rolled his nipple rather fiercely.

“And it is not going to be cheap,” Asami released his other hand, rubbing it across Takaba’s inner thigh, very, very slowly.

“Yes!” Takaba gasped as Asami gave his balls a light squeeze.

“Yes what?” Asami’s tone went several degrees colder, but Takaba felt even hotter as the man’s fingertip circled the base of his balls.

“Yes, Asami-sama,” he gritted his teeth.

And Takaba finally collected his reward from being obedient and a good toy boy.

♥ ♥ ♥ 

Epilogue 

Takaba woke up with a start, sighing deeply when he found out that he once again woke up in Asami’s bed. He did not even remember how they ended up here, but he remembered lots of steamy sex, the one in the car being the foreplay. He just could not seem to stop.

Gods, he had no self-control at all.

He flipped the blanket. It had started to get too warm, what with the morning sunlight flooding the room, falling right on the bed. Now that he was free, he had lots of things to do. He needed to go to the newspaper office, and perhaps the police office, to see if there was anything for him to do.

A soft snore reminded him that there was still someone else in the room. In bed. Takaba did not have to glance to know that it was Asami. But he did glance anyway, curling his face at the look of Asami’s peaceful expression while he was sleeping. What an irony. A contradiction. The most dangerous man in Tokyo, perhaps in Japan. The one that practically ruled the dark world of the country. He looked completely – adorable when sleeping.

And sexy. His lips parted slightly. His hair tousled. His nipples tightened at the coolness of the bedroom. Well-sculpted broad chest. Six pack abs. Steely muscles without being bulky.

Takaba’s eyes went lower, his gaze falling on the blanket that covered the lower part of Asami’s body.

Well, he knew very well what was underneath.

He did not have to imagine it.

But he did.

Takaba sighed, trying to chase away the thought of Asami’s morning hard-on from his mind.

Would be nice.

The sunlight gave a perfect atmosphere too.

But he had to go.

And there was no telling when he would see Asami again. 

Although, he could always visit Club Sion.

But…

Takaba bit his lower lips.

He took a deep breath.

Inhaled.

Exhaled.

There was a purring sound coming from the back of Asami’s throat.

Takaba dived under the blanket.

♥ ♥ ♥ 

~end


End file.
